The Soul
by Amanda Stryder Hawthorne
Summary: Continuación de The Host. ¿Puede la humanidad alcanzar la salvación? Valerie, de 17 años, no lo cree. Lleva tiempo huyendo con Juliet y su amigo Will sin poder "vivir". Pero cambiará de idea al conocer la existencia de las cuevas y, sobretodo, a Jamie Stryder, cuyo carácter rebelde es el impulsor de la esperanza de los pocos humanos que quedan en la Tierra.
1. Prefacio: señales

THE HOST pertenece a STEPHENIE MEYER. Solamente esta historia, Valerie, Juliet y Will me pertenecen exclusivamente a mí (¡míos!, jaja)

La continuación NO OFICIAL de THE HOST: **THE SOUL**

**Dedicado a todos esos fans ocultos de The Host; a los que os habéis molestado en entrar aquí para ver qué narices será esto (espero que no os decepcione); a Electrica Black Cullen, que me dio la oportunidad de conocer a un Jamie adolescente, salvaje y lleno de hormonas ; )**

**Y por su puesto a ti, Camila. Siempre estás ahí.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE: REBELDES**

PREFACIO

Señales

Mientras Juliet dormía, encendí la radio y me mantuve atenta a sus señales. A veces el ruido chasqueante era tan molesto que tenía que apretar el aparato contra mi estómago para que mi hermana no se despertara. Últimamente se había convertido en una tarea complicada conseguir que durmiera. Sobre todo desde que Will desapareció.

Fue una tarde hacía tres meses. Habíamos acampado tras los matorrales y árboles de un parque alejado de la ciudad. Casi nadie pasaba por allí, por lo que tras varias semanas actuando como nómadas nos sentimos bastante seguros. Habíamos perdido el coche con el que íbamos (mas bien se había quedado sin gasolina y ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a repostar. Recordaba que, cuando encontramos a Will, fue un alivio saber que él conducía a pesar de tener veinte años y doce al empezar a huir).

Juliet estaba extrañamente alegre. Comía una lata de alubias que habíamos conseguido por el camino, lo que me quitó un peso de encima. La dieta de mi hermana pequeña no era ni muy saludable ni muy abundante, por decirlo de alguna forma. Will sonrió cuando la vio rebañar con la lengua la lata. Después, volvió al vista al mapa que yo sostenía en las manos.

―Sigo pensando que deberíamos ir al sur―repitió él.

―¿Por qué? Allí no hay nada, Will. Tan solo desierto. Qué te hace pensar que podría haber allí...

Baje la voz hasta que la última palabra la vocalicé con los labios:

‹‹Humanos.››

Apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

―Si de verdad existieran esas colonias de las que tanto hablas, creo que estarían en lugares más fríos... ¡o incluso bajo tierra! No en mitad del desierto.

Él me ignoró.

―Arizona está a tres estados de aquí, Valerie. Si consiguiera un coche, en menos de tres días estaríamos allí.

―El coche no aguantaría.

―Cogeríamos otro por el camino.

―Vale, llegamos allí. Y entonces, ¿qué?

Él sonrió.

―¿Es que tienes que sacarle pegas a todo?

Suspiré y contemplé el mapa fijamente.

―Lo que pasa es que no podemos aventurarnos a hacer un viaje al desierto sin saber verdaderamente qué esperaremos encontrar.

―Valerie, _ellos_ están en todas partes. Ocultos en lugares remotos. Nos ayudarían en cuanto supieran que somos de los suyos.

Sabía donde acabaría al conversación: en una discusión algo fuerte sobre nuestros distintos puntos de vista. Mientras que yo pensaba que lo mejor era irnos moviendo hacia el norte, Will buscaba algo de estabilidad en su vida. Buscaba los asentamientos humanos.

Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez antes de volverlos a abrir. Will seguía allí, el mapa también.

Y las almas continuaban en al Tierra.

Al ver la rendición en mis ojos, los suyos brillaron.

―Tan solo debemos atender a las señales de radio, Valerie. Un frase extraña... cualquier cosa. Verás como todo sale bien.

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté, Will no estaba; pero sí la radio.

Cuando pasaron las dos horas que habíamos dado de límite para marcharnos al acordar esto, me costó mucho recoger todo, cargar la mochila de Will al hombro y llevar a Juliet de la mano para caminar sin rumbo fijo. Durante bastante tiempo, mi cuerpo funcionó como un robot. Se mantenía estable para no preocupar a mi hermana, pero por dentro tenía ganas de gritar y llorar. Juliet no comprendía anda. Mejor así.

¿Qué le habría pasado a Will? Era una pregunta que me hacía todas las noches.

Sabía que las probabilidades de volver a verlo eran muy escasas, al igual que sabía que quizás Will hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo, robado por una alma. No me gustaba llamarlas así, porque alma era una palabra sinónima de "bondad", y aquellas criaturas no podían ser bondadosas si me habían arrebatado mi hogar, mi familia... Con ellas aquí, no era capaz de prometerle un buen futuro a Juliet.

Como si quisiera honrar a Will, todas las noches atendía los programas de radio de las almas, en los que solo hablaban del buen aspecto del planeta Tierra, de la fuerza de las emociones humanas y de qué nueva comida probaría el interlocutor mañana.

Me recosté contra el tronco sin mover mucho la cabeza de Juliet, que reposaba en mi regazo. Apoyé los hombros en la rugosa corteza y relajé la espalda. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarme cuando una frase llamo mi atención. Parecía haber cortado una conversación nada interesante sobre fuentes de energías renovables. Una voz masculina habló suavemente, casi como si cantara.

_―Tengo siete ovejas en Alburquerque. Las mantengo lejos del lobo. Allí estarán a salvo..._

* * *

_No ocupa mucho, es breve... ¿Se merecerá un review? Eso depende de ti ; )_

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_


	2. Destino: Nuevo México

Capítulo 1

Destino: Nuevo México

La frente me sudaba a chorros. Había hecho esto mil veces, pero siempre en presencia de Will.

Encender un coche sin llaves era sencillo; requería práctica y un poco de fuerza para abrir el capó, sí, pero cualquiera podría hacerlo. A mí, esa vez, me estaba costando bastante.

Llevaba más de diez minutos intentándolo con un sedán gris, bueno y poco llamativo. Las manos me temblaban, y esta vez no estaba Will para sujetar algún cable, guiarme si veía que estaba un poco despistada, susurrando palabras de ánimo. Me faltaba su respiración en mi cuello, vigilando lo que hacía o si alguien venía.

Casi como si lo hubiera reclamado en alto, alguien apareció por la esquina del parking del hotel. Me escondí en el lateral del coche. Un hombre trajeado atravesó con prisa el parking haciendo zig zag entre los coches y entró en uno para, segundos después, desaparecer por la carretera.

Debía tener mucha prisa si no se había fijado en que el capó de un coche estaba abierto.

«Menos mal que no era el suyo», pensé mientras volvía a ponerme manos a la obra.

Entonces, se me ocurrió la pensar qué podría hacer aquella alma a altas horas de la noche.

Necesitaba el coche cuanto antes.

Minutos después, satisfecha al escuchar el rugido del motor al despertarse, cerré el capó y subí en él. El olor a cuero me dio la bienvenida. Era un coche nuevo, pero no sentí pena por el alma que lo había comprado. Me alegraba mucho que las almas olvidaran siempre cerrar los coches como de antaño se hacía.

Mi alegría aumentó al ver una copia de las llaves en la guantera y que el depósito de gasolina estaba lleno. Con eso tendría para, como poco, la mitad del viaje.

O eso deseaba.

Salí a la carretera, siguiendo el mismo camino que el hombre pero sin verle delante de mí. Cuando me aseguré estar lejos del hotel (uno solitario, en mitad de la carretera para aquellos conductores que la noche los había pillado desprevenidos) me detuve junto a unos matorrales que había siguiendo la línea que formaba la carretera. Juliet salió de ellos, corrió hasta el coche cargada con las tres mochilas en la que habíamos metido todos los suministros que habíamos recogido a lo largo de las últimas dos semanas, las tiró en el asiento trasero del coche y se subió delante, junto a mí. No puse pegas: para mí, nueve años eran más que suficientes como para ir de copiloto. Además, pronto cogería el sueño y se acostaría en los asientos de atrás.

―¿Por qué has tardado tanto?―preguntó encendiendo la radio.

Gruñí algo ininteligible. Me fastidiaba un poco tener que admitir que la vida se volvía más complicada sin él.

Juliet sabía que Will ya no estaba con nosotras. Era una chica muy espabilada, y era plenamente consciente de que las probabilidades que había de que Will siguiera vivo en este planeta eran prácticamente nulas. Quizás su cuerpo caminaba por las calles, pero no era él.

Y la otra opción era que se hubiera cansado de nosotras y hubiera decidido abandonarnos.

Juliet intentó darme algo de conversación, pero pronto empezaron los bostezos y los intentos de mantener abiertos los párpados. Me reí y le pregunté:

―¿Por qué no te duermes?

No me respondió: ya había caído en el mundo de los sueños.

Nos esperaban casi diez horas de viaje. Llegaríamos al amanecer al centro de Nuevo México.

Intenté escuchar algo la radio, saltando de emisora en emisora, captando una y otra vez esas frases sueltas. Desde que oí por primera vez el comentario de las ovejas, había empezado a atender aquellas frases. De distintas formas, esa voz (siempre era la misma) me decía una y otra vez que estaría a salvo en Alburquerque (o al menos en el desierto que lo rodeaba). Las almas parecían no darle importancia a esos cortes de voz. Lo achacarían a la mala emisión de la cadena.

Sin querer, sentí un nudo en el pecho que fue subiendo hasta impedirme hablar.

Will.

Tantas veces repitiéndome lo mismo, llevando la santa radio a todas partes, entrando en casas ajenas cuando necesitaba pilas, poniendo su vida en riesgo... y yo solo me reía de él. Quería que estuviera aquí para que me perdonara, para decirle que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Y probablemente jamás lo sabría.

En los últimos meses, intentaba no pensar en Will sin mucho éxito. El recuerdo de la primera vez que nos encontramos solía acudir a mi mente una y otra vez. Aunque, más bien, él nos encontró a nosotras.

Era una de esas noches frías de abril. Juliet estaba tan agotada que tuve que buscar un sitio en un parque público para que descansara. Ocultas entre arbustos, demasiado tarde como para que algún alma paseara por allí. Habíamos comido barritas energéticas que sobraron de la incursión de hacía dos días, y aun así nuestros estómagos reclamaban más. Acostumbradas como estábamos, conseguimos ignorar el hambre, y pronto, Juliet acabó dormida hecha una bola.

Recuerdo que esa noche pensé mucho en mis padres. Hacía año y medio que murieron. Solía imaginar que ese final era mil veces mejor que acabar sometidos por una presencia nada deseada en sus cuerpos.

Hacía mucho que no dormía y el lecho de hierba se me antojó tan cómodo...

Cuando desperté, no fue porque había amanecido ya. Es más, aun era de noche, una noche tan cerrada que apenas podía ver nada.

Alguien tapó mi boca y me arrastró hacia atrás para ocultarme aun más en las sombras que un grupo apiñado de árboles ofrecían. «Este es mi fin». Las palabras sonaron tan calmadas que me sorprendieron. Lo había pensado más de una vez. ¡Que los Buscadores me cogieran! Yo trataría de escapar y moriría en el intento, así estaría libre al fin de tanto sufrimiento. Tan solo los verdes ojos de Juliet hacían que la idea volara de mi cabeza. Pero siempre quedaba un suave rastro de ella, como las nubes que siguen a un avión. Casi me sentí aliviada.

Casi. Tenía que intentarlo.

Forcejeé, y estuve a punto de intentar gritar cuando vi algo que me dejó helada.

Un hombre pasó justo por el lugar donde segundos antes descansaba yo plácidamente. Paseaba a su perro, y, por unos instantes, miró justamente donde mi raptor y yo estábamos ocultos.

La luz de una farola le dio de lleno en los ojos, mostrando su condición de alma con aquel peculiar aro de plata brillante.

«Es humano», comprendí. La persona que me estaba asfixiando de tanto apretarme la boca para que me callara era un humano.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no veía a mi hermana por ningún lado.

¡Juliet!

Cuando el alma se hubo alejado lo suficiente de nuestro escondite, le mordí la mano con fuerza, consiguiendo que la impresión le invitara a soltarme. Intenté huir, salir de sus brazos, que, para mi desgracia, pronto volvieron a atraparme.

Era más fuerte que yo, así que no pude hacer nada más que dejarme guiar a través de los árboles hasta las profundidades de aquel parque.

―Tu hermana está sana y salva―me dijo su voz masculina.

Me liberó de su agarre.

Juliet dormía tranquilamente, ajena a todo lo que había sucedido, sobre una manta vieja. Nuestras mochilas descansaban junto a una tercera.

Me volví hacia mi secuestrado o salvador (según como lo viera) y fruncí el ceño, enfadada.

Era joven, pero por lo menos un par de años mayor que yo. Tenía el pelo rubio desordenado por culpa de mis intentos de fuga, y sus ojos oscuros me miraban con una fijeza que me incomodaba.

Entonces, comenzó a regañarme.

―¿Cómo puedes parar a dormir en un sitio como este? ¡Eres muy irresponsable, niña!

―¡No soy una niña!―replique alzando el mentón, orgullosa.

Lo que demostró que sí lo era.

―¿Te das cuenta del peligro que corríais? Si no llego a estar yo, estaríais muertas...

―Sé cuidar de nosotras...―respondí con el mismo brío.

―Lo que no entiendo es como aun seguís vivas...

―Pues si llevo casi dos años así, supongo que no lo estaré haciendo tan mal...

Se quedó mudo. Algo en su interior se ablandó, dejando paso a la compasión.

―¿Quieres comer algo?

Y así comenzó una curiosa amistad.

Al principio, odiaba a Will con todas mis fuerzas. No soportaba esos aires de superioridad que se daba, como si de verdad supiera que nosotras estaríamos perdidas sin él. Aun así, tenía que soportarle, porque Juliet le adoraba.

Un mes después me di cuenta de que mi espalda había dejado de doler por no estar tensa todo el rato, nuestros estómagos se llenaban con más facilidad y las risitas de Juliet volvieron a hacer acto de presencia. Nuestras condiciones habían mejorado. Tras nuestro encontronazo con Will, dormía más: no tenía que hacer la guardia entera yo sola.

Hasta que un día me sorprendí a mí misma deseando que Will no se marchará.

Will y yo nos fuimos acercando poco a poco. Él me contó su historia y, a cambio, le hablé sobre la mía. Cuando supo que podía confiar en mí, me desveló sus intenciones: buscar las colonias de las que tanto le había hablado su padre (mientras aun era un humano con pleno poder sobre sí mismo).

Ahora, veía con claridad cuanta razón tenía Will. Esos dos últimos años insistiendo, poniendo la mano sobre el fuego sin saber verdaderamente si era solo una chispa o un incendio forestal.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Parpadeé para quitarlas. Debía mostrarme fuerte delante de Juliet; no quería que se despertara y me viera con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Pero lo cierto es que me veía otra vez en la misma situación de hacía dos años: como la chica de quince que intentaba cuidar a su hermana de tan solo siete años sola, a falta de unos padres que se encargaran de ambas.

Los añoraba a todos: a mamá, a papá, a Will.

Y al resto de los humanos.

La primera mitad del viaje lo pasé concentrada en mi destino. Aunque era de noche (las dos de la madrugada) me encontré con un par de coches en la carretera, y me asusté tanto que decidí ir por otro camino, uno menos conocido, más largo y, por lo tanto, más discreto. Tardaría más, pero con llegar al amanecer al desierto me bastaba.

Atravesar la frontera fue lo más fácil. Cuando iba con Will, atravesamos fronteras como las de Dakota del Norte y Montana, Wyoming y Nebraska, Kansas y Colorado (el lugar de donde partía) como si se trataran de puertas de nuestra propia casa. Según me había contado él, antes era más difícil: estaban controladas. Ahora, la confianza ciega que tenían unas almas con otras nos permitía huir a toda velocidad de un estado a otro. Por si acaso, solíamos evitar las carreteras principales.

Llegar a Nuevo México me hizo sentirme mejor. Fue en ese momento (cuando pasé a una velocidad considerable el cartel que daba la bienvenida al nuevo estado) en el que me percaté de que, tras diez largos años, volvía a estar en casa.

_Una casa modesta, con un jardín que mamá cuidaba._

_ Papá sujetando a un bebé en brazos._

_ Un columpio._

Pasaríamos por Santa Fe, y lo añoraba tanto que no pensé que sería malo pasear con el coche por sus calles.

Estaba equivocada.

Cuando llegué (alrededor de las seis de la mañana), la rabia se apoderó de mí. No tenía muchos recuerdos de aquel lugar, pero reconocí el colegio al que asistía, el parque donde mis amigos y yo jugábamos y la casa en la que vivía. Mucho más de lo que probablemente Juliet recordaría.

Claro, tan solo era un bebé de tres meses cuando huimos a la casa de campo de la familia en Utah.

Se notaba que alguien vivía en la casa. El jardín de _mi _madre estaba cuidado a la perfección. Incluso las nomeolvides que tanto quería ella (le habían provocado muchos disgustos amar esas flores: los vecinos tenían un hijo que aspiraba a ser delantero en un equipo de fútbol) seguían conservándose a pesar de no ser su mejor época. Mi columpio aun aguantaba. En realidad era una rueda colgada al único árbol que daba algo de sombra al jardín. Mi padre lo había sujeto a una rama cuando tenía cuatro años.

Esto era lo que me habían arrebatado las almas.

No desperté a Juliet ni le enseñé nuestra casa; no quería que viera todo lo que había perdido por culpa de esos seres

La tristeza y la rabia embotaron mis sentidos hasta que, por detrás, un coche nos iluminó con los faros. Di un grito que no despertó a Juliet, pero sí me sacó a mí de mis ensoñaciones. Continué mi camino, olvidando lo que fue y lo que no pudo ser.

Rodear Alburquerque fue fácil porque me ahorró tiempo.

Pero no gasolina.

A las afueras de la ciudad, justo cuando conseguí incorporarme a la carretera 40, una luz roja me indicó el poco combustible que le quedaba al vehículo. Suspiré, porque ya que estaba amaneciendo; sería muy difícil trucar otro coche de día, y no estaba dispuesta a tener que esperar en mitad de la noche a que un coche pasara, detenerlo, hacer daño a la gente que hubiera en su interior (aunque me hubieran quitado la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal, no sería capaz de herir siquiera a una mosca) y salir huyendo a otro estado para que no me pillaran los Buscadores.

Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para repostar.

* * *

_Un nuevo capítulo. Intentaré publicar uno por semana a partir de ahora. Éste es una excepción (ayer publiqué el prefacio) para que no os quedéis con la miel en los labios tanto tiempo ; ) ¡El prefacio era demasiado corto!_

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_


	3. Tucson

Capítulo 2

Tucson

Impaciente, deseé que el coche se llenara cuanto antes.

Me miré los pies: las playeras estaban tan viejas que parecía mentira que no se despedazara la suela. Los pantalones eran tan cortos que no ocultaban los arañazos y cortes de mis rodillas. Tan solo esperaba que el hombre no se fijara en ellas.

―¿Y a dónde has dicho que ibas?

Tragué saliva. Tenía muchísima suerte de tener el pelo largo: el alma no vería mi cuello suave, sin ningún rastro de cicatriz.

―Voy a visitar a unos amigos. Viven en Flagstaff.

Oteé el horizonte, como si estuviera aburrida; pero en realidad buscaba un punto caminando por el borde de la Carretera Abandonada, un apelativo cariñoso que le había puesto a la vía que habíamos cogido. Estaba llena de grietas, en un punto lo suficientemente aislado el mundo como para que la gente no se molestara en pasar por allí.

―¿Por qué no has cogido un vuelo directo?―preguntó interesado.

¿Es que todas las almas era así de cotillas o me había tocado a mí la excepción?

―Acabo de sacarme el carnet de conducir y me apetecía aprovechar la ocasión―solté unas risitas que esperaba que me hicieran parecer más dulce e inocente.

La verdad, mi aspecto ya de por sí era el de una niña de quince años inofensiva. Will solía bromear con ello, diciendo que padecía la enfermedad de la eterna juventud. Pero lo cierto es que, cuando nos conocimos, de verdad tenía quince años, y comparado con lo que yo era ahora, había diferencias bastante notables.

Mi cuerpo había ido tomando una figura más femenina y mi rostro se había ido perfilando hasta abandonar las redondeces de la niñez. El problema estaba en que no era muy alta para tener diecisiete años (alcanzaba de suerte el 1.60) y la suave lluvia de pecas que bañaba mi nariz tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Haber estado viendo a las almas interactuar entre ellas durante casi diez años era tanto una ventaja como una desdicha. Aquellos seres eran raros, raros de verdad: parecían conocerse entre todas, tenían unos nombres que parecían más oraciones compuestas y soltaban amabilidad por todos los poros de _nuestros _cuerpos.

―Esto ya está―anunció el hombre apartando la manguera del coche. Se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa―. Ha sido un placer conocerte...

―Moonlight―respondí con rapidez. Había oído una vez a un hombre dirigirse a su mujer con aquel curioso nombre―. El placer es mío.

«Ni en tus mejores sueños.»

Sonreí y me metí con el coche. La radio seguía encendida. Cuando me incorporé en la carretera, el hombre se despidió con la mano. Contesté sacando la mano por la ventanilla abierta.

«Si Will hubiera estado aquí, se habría sentido orgulloso de mí.»

No había querido exponer a Juliet a ese peligro, así que, metros antes de parar en la gasolinera, le dije que avanzara ella un trecho y que me aguardara junto a la carretera a que la recogiera. Confiaba en que no le sucediera nada (por allí no pasaba nadie, ¡estábamos en mitad del desierto!).

Fiel a su palabra, Juliet me esperaba sentada en el asfalto, justo en el borde. Volvió a subirse en el asiento delantero y me fijé en que tenía las mejillas arreboladas y estaba sudando.

―Hace un calor tremendo aquí―explicó.

Lo sabía. Es más, nos habíamos preparado para ello. Ambas llevábamos unos pantalones cortos y camisetas sin mangas, la suya azul y la mía verde. Eran de nuestras tallas, claro. Había procurado que lo fueran cuando entré en una casa a tomar prestadas varias prendas.

Si hubiéramos vivido aquí como tendría que haber sido, ambas estaríamos acostumbradas. Nuestra piel del color del melocotón (cortesía del sur) delataba que pertenecíamos a esta zona de Estados Unidos.

―Como me vuelvas a pedir que camine sola por el desierto, las consecuencias serán desastrosas para ti.

Me reí de su dulce amenaza. Juliet podía dar de todo menos miedo.

―Pues vete preparando―repliqué con sorna―porque nos espera una larga travesía en el desierto.

Solo que, al menos, iríamos en un coche que tenía aire acondicionado para los días y calefacción para las noches.

Sin embargo, el viaje por la carretera que atravesaba el desierto de Nuevo México duró poco para nuestra desgracia, y no precisamente porque nos gustara el sol.

―_Tengo una oveja en Tucson. La mantengo lejos del lobo. Allí estará a salvo._

Frené en seco. Menos mal que Juliet llevaba el cinturón puesto.

―¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

Cambié a otra emisora, y, minutos después en los que Juliet y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, se volvió a repetir la frase.

―_Tengo una oveja en Tucson. La mantengo lejos del lobo. Allí estará a salvo._

―¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo que en Tucson? ¡Si era Alburquerque!

Me quité el cinturón y salí del coche con las mejillas encendidas. En mitad de la carretera me puse a dar vueltas desesperada. Furiosa. Anonadada.

Decepcionada.

Por unos instantes me había sentido cerca de la colonia imaginaria. Ilusionada estaba de llegar a un lugar lo suficientemente oculto como para no tener que estar cambiando de sitio cada dos por tres, o poder mantener el contacto con otros humanos que no fueran mi hermana o Will. Recordaba esas noches en las que, mientras que Will hacía la guardia, me preguntaba si no seríamos los únicos humanos del mundo y, por consiguiente, qué se esperaría de mí.

Había deseado llegar a un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar.

Pero la dichosa voz había cambiado el destino.

¿Por qué ahora Tucson y no Alburquerque? ¿Es que la colonia se movía para mayor seguridad? ¿O de verdad aquellas voces no pertenecían a los humanos? ¿Y por qué ahora solo había una oveja?

―Estábamos ya tan cerca―suspiré sin dirigirme a nadie en concreto, pero consciente de Juliet me escucharía.

―Valley.

―¿Qué?

Mi voz sonó desesperada. Me volví hacia ella. Había sacado el mapa de la mochila y había buscado en él Tucson. Me miraba con los ojos brillando.

―Estamos de camino―anunció―. Aun podemos llegar a Tucson.

Su voz, cargada de emoción, era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Juliet tenía esperanza de encontrar algo allí. ¡Por supuesto que aquella idea era para concebir grandes expectativas! Nos habría oído a Will y a mí discutir un montón de veces el mismo asunto. Y quizás, el propio Will le hubiera hablado sobre aquella remota posibilidad. Todo eso estaba unido a su extraña forma de ver constantemente el vaso medio lleno; o, más bien, el vaso a rebosar.

Si él hubiera estado aquí, descargaría toda mi ira contra él.

Me acerqué a Juliet y me puse de cuclillas para estar a su altura. Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad, intentando no alarmarla. Quería que comprendiera que todo aquello no merecía ni nuestra atención ni nuestro tiempo.

Un tiempo preciado que podríamos estar utilizando para buscar nuestro propio refugio.

―Sé dónde está Tucson, pero no se trata solo de eso, Juliet. Lo más probable es que no haya ninguna colonia humana como Will creía...

―¿Y las señales? ¿Las frases?―me interrumpió ella frenética.

―Pueden ser simplemente partes de otra emisora que se mezclan... ¡o incluso esos cuentos de niños que antes emitían en la radio por las noches!

Recordaba haber escuchado Caperucita Roja varias veces junto a mi madre. Pero esa voz no parecía hablar como si estuviera contando una fábula para niños.

―Pero... pero...

―No hay peros que valgan, Juliet. No quiero que pienses más en eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Odiaba ponerme seria con ella, pero a veces era igual de terca que yo.

Me concentré en el mapa y me senté en el asiento del conductor sin cerrar la puerta. Lo apoyé en el volante y seguí con el dedo varias carreteras que me llevaban hasta el norte. En el norte, estaríamos más seguras.

¿Y si volvíamos a la casa de campo en Utah? Nadie sabía de su existencia excepto mis padre y yo. Puede que incluso Juliet se acordara, pero hay se acababa la lista. Papá y mamá no habían sido poseídos por las almas, de eso estaba segura. Ningún amigo, ningún conocido... nadie. Era nuestro rincón secreto de paz.

Y por eso, allí estaríamos seguras.

Juliet apareció a mi lado, justo en el asiento del copiloto.

―Juliet, mira, vamos a ir de nuevo al norte.―Le señalé en el mapa el punto donde estaba la casa de campo―. Te prometo que estaremos allí durante mucho tiempo.

Pero Juliet no me atendía. Me agarraba del brazo y tiraba de él una y otra vez, desesperada por conseguir mi atención.

―Que no, Juliet, no voy a ir a Tucson.

―No es eso.

―Entonces qué es―pregunté levantando al vista del mapa.

No hizo falta que contestara. Algo extraño divisé en el retrovisor. Unas luces azules muy lejanas, que venían del desierto. Mire por la luna de atrás y vi que aun estaban demasiado lejos como para percatarse de que un coche estaba parado en mitad de la carretera. Daba igual donde estuvieran; para mí, siempre presentarían una amenaza en mi vida.

Los buscadores.

―Abróchate el cinturón―susurré mientras hacía yo lo propio con el mío.

Las entorpecidas manos de Juliet dificultaron la acción. Tenía miedo. Le abroché yo misma y agarré su rostro entre mis manos, porque sabía qué sucedería si la dejaba alterarse más: tendría una crisis de ansiedad, lo que complicaría las cosas. No podría conducir e intentar calmarla al mismo tiempo. Se pondría a chillar, a patalear, a intentar salir del coche en marcha porque se sentiría agobiada y encerrada... No podía permitir que aquello sucediera, porque entonces sí que nos cogerían los buscadores de una vez.

―Tranquila, Jul. No pasa nada. Aun no nos han visto. Vamos a salir de aquí, ¿vale? Vamos a marcharnos de este dichoso estado.

Iba a arrancar cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la puerta abierta. La cerré y pisé el acelerador para cumplir mis palabras. ¿El hombre de la gasolinera habría averiguado que yo era humana y les habría avisado? Entonces, ¿por qué salían de lo más lejano del desierto los coches patrulla? ¿Es que tenían una sede en el corazón de esas tierras para mayor seguridad? Habían aparecido en el horizonte como unas manchas negras con luces azules, y ahora se acercaban a toda velocidad a la carretera. «Aun no nos han visto», intenté convencerme mientras intentaba pisar el acelerador aun más de lo que podía. Aunque fuera nuevo, el coche no podía presumir de velocidad para nada.

Juliet se fue relajando al ver como desaparecían los buscadores en la lejanía. Para mantenerse ocupada (o eso pensé) recogió el mapa del suelo del coche que con las prisas y el pánico había tirado, lo estiró con sus manos y lo dobló con mucho esmero. Lo guardó en la guantera y se colocó muy recta en su asiento.

Segundos, minutos, horas. No sabía cuanto tiempo pasaba mientras conducía por esa carretera en la que solo se veía desierto, pero en algún momento Juliet susurró:

―Por favor.

Y yo estaba tan asustada que no pensé en las consecuencias de prometerle que iríamos en busca de esa colonia; todo con tal de que ella se sintiera a salvo. Porque nosotras dos solas no lo estábamos. No desde que Will nos había abandonado.

Juliet siempre había sido consciente del peligro que corríamos tan solo por nuestra condición de humanas, una raza que no era nada tabú en la Tierra diez años atrás. Y aun así, creo que nunca supo lo que le habría sucedido si la hubiesen atrapado ese día.

Acepté.

Y fuimos a Tucson.


	4. Las ovejas también mueren

Capítulo 3

Las ovejas también mueren

―_Las siete ovejas de Alburquerque han muerto. El ganadero, triste, les llora. Eran valientes ovejas._

Cada vez estaba más confundida. No sabía como interpretar aquello hasta que Juliet me preguntó:

―¿Es que la colonia de Alburquerque ha sido descubierta?

Di un golpe en el volante, sonriente.

―¡Tengo un genio a mi lado!

Ella me concedió una sonrisa deslumbrante, enseñándome sus pequeños dientes. Toda ella era pequeña para esto.

Pronto se nos borraron las sonrisas al darnos cuenta de lo que verdaderamente significaba aquello.

Así que, si hablaban de las ovejas de Alburquerque como si hubieran desaparecido, aquella persona que hablaba a través de la radio no pertenecía a aquella colonia. Quizás estaba en Tucson, esperando a recibir nuevos humanos. Lo que significaba... lo que significaba...

… que esa colonia aun estaba en pie.

Volvía a sentir esa anhelante esperanza abriéndose paso en mí. También la sentía a mi lado, en Juliet. Esperaba que esta fuera la definitiva: ya me habían decepcionado una vez.

Ocho horas de viaje; aunque de Colorado a Alburquerque había más distancia y más tiempo, contra toda lógica, éste último viaje se me hacía bastante más largo que el anterior. Quizá es que las esperanzas cobraban más vida que antes al creer entender los mensajes y saber que verdaderamente había colonias ahí, en alguna parte.

Cuando atravesé la frontera de Arizona, me mantuve en la 61, a pesar de ser una carretera bastante transitada. Juliet pronto se pasó al asiento trasero; ver tantos coches pasar junto a nosotras la intimidaba, y me alegré de que pudiera tumbarse en los asientos y no mirar por las ventanas. No se durmió. Hablaba conmigo de lo mucho que echaba de menos el sabor de las galletas con pepitas de chocolate para distraerse, y yo le prometí conseguirlas en la próxima excursión (era como llamábamos a las visitas de las casas). Desde que había visto a los buscadores, había estado tensa e histérica, casi a punto de sufrir un ataque. Por suerte, había sido valiente, y así se lo había dicho yo.

Pronto nos vimos obligadas a pasar por el mismo centro de St. Johns. La calle era amplia, y al ser las cinco de la tarde, bastantes personas paseaban por ellas, tomaban algo en las terrazas de las cafeterías, visitaban tiendas... Lo que era una vida normal. Mirando al frente, para evitar llamar la atención, atravesé aquella pequeña urbanización independiente.

Cuando volvimos a la carretera que atravesaba el desierto, mi espalda pareció relajarse y seguí hablando con Juliet, pero mi mente estaba lejos del coche, lejos de Arizona... Pensaba en los humanos de Alburquerque (si es que verdaderamente existían). ¿Qué les habría pasado? ¿Cómo los habrían descubierto? Si habían "caído", eso quería decir que las colonias tampoco eran del todo seguras. Y lo más importante de todo: ¿dónde estarían escondidas?, ¿bajo tierra? ¿Cómo iba a llegar hasta la de Tucson si no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar?

―Juliet.

―Mmm...

―Busca en el mapa algún lugar importante de Tucson o que haya alrededor.

Ella obedeció. Se estiró hasta el asiento de delante, abrió la guantera, cogió el mapa y volvió atrás. Al cabo de un rato dijo:

―No hay nada, Valley. Es tan solo un mapa de carreteras.

―Prueba con esté.

Lo había visto debajo del asiento. Parecía una guía de teléfonos, pero en su interior albergaba todos los mapas de los distintos estados de Estados Unidos. Sería aun más específico.

Juliet tardó en encontrar Arizona en él, y aun más la zona que incluía Tucson y los alrededores. Tras analizarlo un momento, dijo:

―Cerca de Tucson está Phoenix.

―No, no. No hablo de ciudad, hablo de parques, zonas protegidas, lugares de visita de turistas en mitad del desierto...

―Bueno, está el Bosque Nacional Coronado, pero no creo que estén allí. Está demasiado cerca de Green Valley.

―Podría ser posible―opiné―. Necesitarán recursos, y qué hay mejor que una ciudad cercana.

Sin embargo, Juliet parecía no muy convencida.

―Creo que lo que peor podrían hacer es atracar siempre la ciudad más cercana que tienen. Llamaría al atención.

También tenía razón. Pero merecía la pena arriesgarse.

Me di cuenta de que empezaba a ver las cosas con más optimismo. Y no sabía qué pensar sobre ello.

―¿Qué te parece si le hacemos una visita?

Casi como si me apoyara, la voz de la radio dijo:

―_Tengo una oveja en Tucson. La mantengo lejos del lobo. Allí estará a salvo._

Sin embargo, nunca llegamos a Tucson.

No pasamos por Phoenix. Si ya nos había parecido peligroso pasar junto a St. Johns, entrar en Phoenix sería como llevar colgado junto a la matrícula un cartel de neón que pusiera: ¡EH, SOMOS HUMANAS! LLAMA A LOS BUSCADORES. Lo rodeamos, tal y como hicimos con Alburquerque. Las consecuencias tampoco eran tan malas, incluso se volvían una ventaja: llegaríamos a Coronado al anochecer, lejos de miradas no deseadas. Nos atrasamos porque tomé una desviación incorrecta y cometí un montón de infracciones al volante para poder volver por donde veníamos. Imaginé a Will, que se ponía hecho una furia cada vez que se confundía de camino. En esos momentos, había que dejarle un rato en paz hasta que él asumía que la equivocación tampoco era de mucha importancia, pero sí el tiempo perdido.

En un principio me pareció extraño que la carretera 10-E fuera tan poco transitada. No quise darle mucha importancia, volvíamos a estar cerca de nuestro objetivo y eso era tan emocionante que no me importaba por qué todo el mundo se alejaba de aquí.

Hasta que lo vi.

De una desviación que se introducía en las tierras rojas del desierto, salió un coche con las famosas luces azules brillantes.

Tensé las manos en el volante. No podía ser. Esto no podía estar pasando.

No le había visto hasta ahora. Me habían seguido desde Alburquerque hasta aquí. ¿Por qué ahora era cuando se dejaron ver? Porque no había nadie a al vista, y lo mejor para ellos era que ningún alma se alarmara; alejarnos de la civilización y atraparnos después era lo mejor: tal vez creían que montaríamos un circo tratando de huir.

Pues lo haría.

Juliet aun no se había percatado de que nos perseguían, a sí que mantuve una velocidad moderada, como haría un alma normal y corriente. Todavía había alguna posibilidad de que no nos estuvieran siguiendo y que solo fuera pura casualidad nuestro encuentro. Por si acaso, miré a través del retrovisor; mi hermana estaba sentada, mirando el mapa y con el cinturón puesto.

El coche de los buscadores pareció acelerar. Ahora estaban más cerca de nosotras, a nuestro lado derecho. Intenté ver quien conducía el vehículo, pero el sol, que se estaba escondiendo por el oeste, alumbraba ahora más que en todo el día. Me dio de lleno en los ojos.

Parpadeé, cegada por las lágrimas, y cuando conseguí recobrar el sentido de la vista (aun veía manchitas de colores), el coche de los buscadores estaba a mi derecha.

Podría haberles ofrecido una sonrisa, como haría cualquier alma normal.

Aceleré todo lo que el coche me permitió, como haría cualquier humano normal.

Les adelanté y volvieron a estar atrás, muy atrás. Esbocé una débil sonrisa de satisfacción que se vio rota por los jadeos de Juliet.

―¡Valerie!―gritó.

No, esta vez no podía decirle que íbamos a estar bien. Ni yo misma me lo creería.

Tanto tiempo huyendo de los buscadores que perseguían a mis padres, tanto tiempo escondidas en los sitios más inhóspitos del mundo, tanta hambre, tanto daño... ¿para qué? Jamás me lo había preguntado, pero cada vez que atracaba una casa para alimentarnos lo único que hacía era retrasar lo inevitable. La muerte.

O, en este caso, una encarcelación inminente.

Nos veríamos obligadas a sentir nuestro cuerpo caminar sin nuestras órdenes, nuestros labios moverse sin que fueran nuestras palabras las que salieran de ellos. Sometidas a un ser superior que albergaríamos en nuestro interior, incapaces de guardar ningún secreto... sin intimidad, sin poder movernos, en lo profundo de nuestra mente nos iríamos haciendo cada vez más y más pequeñas hasta vivir tan solo en los recuerdos que el alma tendría de nosotras. ¿Quién querría vivir de esa forma? Yo, al menos no. Y tampoco quería nada de eso para Juliet.

No se lo dije a ella. Vi mi oportunidad justo en el borde de la carretea a cincuenta metros: una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para darme una oportunidad de escapar. Valdría la pena.

Cuando cambié de acera a la más próxima al desierto, los buscadores parecieron comprender lo que quería hacer. ¿Es que acaso también leían nuestras mentes? Aceleraron y salieron al desierto antes que yo. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitarlo. En lo único que podía pensar yo era que quería ser dueña de mi propio destino.

Justo en el momento preciso salí de la carretera, las ruedas chocaron contra la roca y el coche salió disparado, dando varias vueltas de campana. Creí escuchar a Juliet gritar, pero yo ya no estaba allí. Estaba tan relajada que cerré los ojos. Proclamaba mi victoria, y el premio era mi libertad. ¡Qué contradictorio! ¿Desde cuando empezamos los humanos a pensar que el suicidio sería la mejor forma de _vivir_? Ni siquiera había intentado escapar. Había asumido mi muerte antes incluso de ver las parpadeantes luces azules.

El coche rebotó contra el suelo y sentí los cristales de las lunas clavándose en mi piel. No dolió, porque yo ya no sentía dolor. Tampoco sentí la presión del volante en mi estómago ni ningún airbag frenándome. Estaba ya muy lejos de todo aquello, muy lejos del planeta Tierra. Y pronto, todo se volvió negro.

«Lo siento, Juliet.»

«Te quiero.»

Y en esa negrura, vi unos ojos oscuros. Muy a mi pesar, me miraron con reproche.

Como si hubiera tenido otra opción.

* * *

_Puntual, como soy yo ; )_

_Se buscan reviews... Jaja._

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_


	5. Futuro

Capítulo 4

Futuro

Los ojos no desaparecieron. Ni tampoco los recuerdos.

Durante lo que me apreció una eternidad y también un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo único que hice fue verme a mí misma de pequeña, a mis padres, igual de felices y enamorados que estaban siempre. Conseguían arrancarnos sonrisas a Juliet y a mí a pesar de estar escondidos. Nos habían arrebatado el mundo, sí; pero mientras mis padres estuvieran juntos, podían seguir siendo felices.

Pero todo cambió la noche que vi a nuestro buscador pegarles un tiro a cada uno en la cabeza.

Me di cuenta de que las almas no merecían llamarse así. Habrían aprendido qué era la violencia por medio de los humanos; si no era eso, aquellos seres no tenían ninguna excusa.

Aunque cualquiera que me hubieran dado no habría bastado para calmar la rabia que me llenaba por dentro.

También recordé los instantes breves en los que fui feliz junto a Will. Era difícil no sentirse segura con él. Fue algo que aprendí durante los dos años que pasamos caminando alrededor de nuestro país.

Había sido, en cierto modo, una aventura. Aprendí muchas cosas: cuales eran los alimentos que se podían conservar más tiempo en la intemperie, como resguardarse del frío durante las noches de invierno, que ciudades evitar a toda costa... A pesar de tener yo quince años y él dieciocho cuando nos conocimos, me parecía que la diferencia era enorme. Sus experiencias lo hacían más experimentado. Lo único que me concedía años a mí era la muerte de mis padres y ser una madre para Juliet.

Will había atravesado medio continente. Venía desde Canadá, para ser exactos Ottawa, el lugar donde había nacido y vivido durante sus primeros diez años de vida. Me había contado que las almas llegaron más tarde al norte, y que muchos de sus familiares había podido escapar. Entre ellos, su hermana mayor, Sheila; su tía, Dianne; su padre junto a él...

Eran escaladores, y, en un principio, Will y su padre se escondieron en las profundidades de las montañas Rocosas. Eran un lugar seguro, me decía, pero lo peor era conseguir alimento. Los pueblos de montaña cercanos a su refugio estaban a más de quince kilómetros. Andar eso arrastrando los pies por la nieve no era nada seguro, así que pronto tuvieron que marcharse de allí. Hasta que un día unos buscadores les pillaron (no les perseguían, a diferencia de a mis padres y a mí), y tuvieron que separarse para huir. Will tenía doce años, y había estado solo desde entonces.

Hasta que nos encontró.

No sé que habría hecho yo si me hubiera visto sola ante la amenaza, pero podía imaginarme que no era nada agradable ser un nómada solitario por la forma en la que Will solía recordarme lo afortunado que era.

Las cosas con mi amigo al principio fueron fáciles; al menos hasta que, año después, me di cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Estaba segura de que, en algún momento, nos perderíamos el uno al otro.

Pensé mucho en Juliet. ¿Qué tipo de vida habría llevado de haber nacido en una época decente? Seguramente iría al colegio, tendría amigos, habría sufrido ya su primer enamoramiento infantil...

Era muy fácil imaginarse a Juliet enamorada: lo estaba ya de la vida.

Yo, en cambio, me había costado mucho aceptar a Will en mi vida (con Juliet no había tenido más remedio que amarla): cogerle cariño era lo más peligroso que podía hacer.

Y aun así, lo permití.

Al cabo de lo que creí que fueron meses, comencé a escuchar voces en medio de esa oscuridad. ¿Es que me estaría volviendo loca? ¿Era esto la muerte?

¿O había un alma en mi interior?

Me había dejado dominar por una alma. Qué terrorífico sonaba.

Pero sabía que aquello era imposible. No sentía nada distinto en mi interior, y mis pensamientos me seguían perteneciendo tan solo a mí. La esperanza creció al igual que cuando había estado buscando a los humanos. Se expandía, como si estuviera estirando una goma elástica en mi interior. Pero cuando intenté mover los dedos de las manos y comprobé horrorizada de que mis músculos no respondían, la goma me dio un latigazo.

Con el tiempo, las voces se fueron aclarando, mi oídos se adaptaron a sus tonos. Comencé a percibir trozos de conversaciones.

―... que alimentarla. Si no...

¿Si no qué?

Y luego otra.

―No dejéis que venga...

Y una más.

―Estás aquí con ella como si la conocieras...

―No merece que la abandonemos, ¿no crees? Es igual que tú y que yo.

Una vez, escuche los frenéticos pasos de alguien acercándose a toda velocidad a mí. Me agarraron la mano y, por primera vez, me la movieron. Aquel contacto me puso feliz: significaba que estaba viva, que volvía a sentir... pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Que me pusieran un alma en mi interior era la moneda de cambio?

La persona que me había agarrado la mano se mantuvo muy cerca de mí hasta que otros pasos siguieron el mismo camino que los de antes. Estos eran más pausados, como si temiera que lo escuchasen.

―No deberías estar aquí, Juliet―dijo una voz vagamente familiar.

«Juliet.»

«¡Juliet!»

Mi hermana estaba aquí, junto a mí. ¡Y viva!

El corazón me latió muy rápido, lo pude escuchar en mis oídos.

―Aun así, gracias por traerme.

Pasaron bastante tiempo en silencio (¿minutos?, ¿horas? Seguía perdiendo al noción del tiempo) hasta que Juliet volvió hablar.

―¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

―Claro―afirmó la otra voz, aunque no sonaba muy convencida. Pero Juliet no pareció notarlo.

―Si quieres puedes irte, ya me quedo yo con ella.

―Se supone que no debía decirte donde estaba tu hermana, así que esconderme aquí es la mejor opción de todas.

A juzgar por el tono de voz del hombre, parecía estar sonriendo. ¿De qué me sonaría a mí esa cadencia tan suave y dulce...?

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo cuando Juliet gritó:

―¡Ha movido la mano!

―¿En serio?―dijo él, más cerca de mí.

Sentí las respiraciones de ambos muy cerca de mi rostro. ¿De verdad había movido la mano o era la mente de Juliet jugándosela? ¿Qué había hecho para hacerlo?

Me sentía débil, muy débil. Y la sensación aumentaba. Desconocía a qué se debía, pero aquel vacío no tenía pinta de ser nada bueno.

―Tienes que ir a clase―le dijo el hombre a Juliet.

A clase. Juliet no iba al colegio. Definitivamente, todo esto era una mala pasada. Las voces, las manos que sostenían la mía, todo era producto de mi imaginación.

―Pero...

―Juliet, si no quieres levantar sospechas, es mejor que no faltes a clases. Si no, empezaran a buscarte. Y no querrás meterme en más problemas, ¿verdad?

Escuché a Juliet reír, algo que pensé que jamás volvería a disfrutar. Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla y oí sus palabras en mi oído:

―Te quiero, Valerie.

Y yo quise moverme para abrazarla, llorar de alegría porque ella seguía viva en... ¿Dónde estábamos?

―Quédate con ella, por favor. Agárrale la mano, háblala sobre cualquier cosa... La ayudará.

―He sido yo quien ha estado cuidando de ella todo este tiempo, Juliet. No te preocupes.

Él me agarró la mano, sustituyendo la de Juliet. Me alegraba que lo hiciera, porque me mantenía serena y estable: me hacía sentir mi propio cuerpo, algo que me costaba. Muy a mi pesar, escuché a Juliet marcharse.

Al principio solo fue eso. Alguien más llegó y se quedó con él. No hablaron, y si lo hicieron estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en mi hermana como para darme cuenta. Intenté aclarar mi situación. La única explicación que encontraba para mi "inactividad" era que un alma residía en mi interior. No conocía la sensación, pero podía imaginarme que sería como sentirte atrapada en tu propia mente. El problema es que mis pensamientos seguían siendo míos y de nadie más... ¿Querría decir eso que el alma aun no habría despertado? Si ese fuera el caso, Juliet ya no existía, sino que su voz, sus caricias en mi mano y ese beso en mi mejilla eran acciones de un alma. Un alma que esperaba que la hermana de su anfitriona despertara. Sin embargo, esa teoría no explicaba por qué el alma que residía en el cuerpo de mi hermana conservaba su nombre.

Cuando el hombre volvió a hablar, me hubiera gustado pegar un brinco del susto. El no poder hacerlo convirtió la exaltación algo agobiante.

―Juliet está preocupada por ti―me dijo aquella voz―. No entiende por qué no despiertas.

Casi como si aquel fuera su propósito, me sentí culpable de mi estado.

―No tienes nada que temer, Valerie... Estás entre amigos.

Ya claro: ¡que buenas amigas eran las almas!

Trazó un círculo con el pulgar en el dorso de mi mano. Por un momento, dejé de pensar y me concentré en aquella suave caricia.

Nadie me había acariciado de aquella forma.

Entonces, cambió de táctica.

―Una vez estampé una moto contra un coche. Estaba aprendiendo a manejarla, claro, pero a espaldas de mi hermana. Se puso hecha una fiera, y yo estuve toda una semana con dolor de espalda.―Se rió como si aquel fuera un buen recuerdo. ―Tienes suerte: nadie va a enfadarse contigo.

El accidente con el coche me golpeó con fuerza. Por eso me lo contaba.

No se le podía llamar accidente. Le iba mejor el calificativo "suicidio involuntario". Seguía viva, a sí que de suicidio tampoco tenía nada. El objetivo de éste era quitarse la vida, y la mía continuaba, al parecer, ilesa.

Bueno, no del todo. No sentía ni un solo músculo.

Siguió hablándome de cosas sin importancia. No respondía a las incógnitas que flotaban en mi mente, como, por ejemplo, dónde me encontraba, quién era él, qué me sucedía...

―Juliet me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Mis sentidos volvieron a estar alerta. El nombre de mi hermana parecía ser el único capaz de sacarme de mi sopor.

―Ella es feliz aquí. Tiene ya amigos, y no tiene que estar preocupándose por esconderse. Aquí, entre humanos, estaréis seguras. Te lo prometo, Valerie.

«Humanos...»

Él era un humano.

Y había más.

Aquella era la clave para despertarme.

Y empecé a parpadear.

―Doc, se está despertando―anunció el hombre.

Y así comenzaría mi nueva vida.

* * *

_Al fin puedo subir este capítulo. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Qué esperáis que suceda en los próximos capítulos? Los reviews sirven de apoyo ; ) Pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo._

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne_


	6. Las cuevas

Capítulo 5

Las cuevas

Al abrir los ojos, el reflejo de la luz me quemó las retinas. Gruñí y volví a cerrarlos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? A juzgar por lo seca que sentía la boca, muchas horas.

―¿Valerie?―llamó alguien, el chico que había estado hablándome durante las anteriores horas.

No respondí. Intenté removerme, esperando sentir inactivos mis miembros. Sin embargo, el crujido de los huesos me dio la bienvenida. Abrí y cerré las manos frías. La sangre circuló en ellas, dándoles algo de calor y vida.

Reparé en algo. _Yo_ había movido las manos. Yo y nadie más.

Abrí los ojos y busqué a tientas en mi cuello algún rastro de cicatriz. Me sorprendió encontrar la piel lisa y suave. Empecé a soltar débiles jadeos. El simple acto de levantar la mano para tocar mi cuello me había agotado de tal forma que ahora lo único que me pedía el cuerpo era volver a ese estado de reposo.

―Valerie, tranquila―habló otro hombre―. Estás bien.

Miré a un lado y le vi. Tendría unos cuarenta años. El pelo oscuro estaba salpicado por canas, y sus ojos me miraban fijamente, intentando trasmitir calma y sosiego.

―Juliet―gemí con voz ronca. Hacía días que no utilizaba mis cuerdas vocales―. ¿Dónde está Juliet?

―Juliet está bien. Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

Se acercó a mí y agarró mi muñeca. Supongo que sería para tomarme el pulso, pero aun así me alejé de él.

Estaba tumbada sobre un catre en lo que parecería la sala de un hospital de no ser por las paredes rocosas y uniformes. Había estanterías repletas de medicamentos, tubos, botes, una bandeja con bisturí y gasas... Parecía el lugar perfecto para realizar una inserción.

Alguien se acercó a mi derecha justo a tiempo para que no me cayese del catre. Me obligó a tumbarme en él de nuevo.

―Eh, tranquila.―Sacó del bolsillo algo que no llegué a distinguir. ―Mira.

Con la linterna (porque era eso, una linterna) apuntó a sus ojos. Eran avellanados, de tonos marrones y verdes oscuros... y sin nada de plata. Sin embargo, aquello no me engañó: en su cuello había una cicatriz apenas distinguible, pero existente. Pareció darse cuenta de ella.

―Esto es para aparentar, Valerie, para caminar entre ellos. No vamos a hacerte daño―me prometió.

Me fijé mucho más en él. Le había estado tratando de hombre cuando apenas alcanzaría los veinte años. A pesar de ser mayor que yo, fue su aspecto aparentemente inofensivo lo que me hizo confiar en él.

Estaba agotada, el corazón me iba a cien por hora y los párpados me pesaban. Volví a relajarme en el catre y dejé que el otro hombre comprobara mis constantes vitales.

―Valerie, cuantos dedos ves aquí.

Me pareció más un juego de niños, pero como el hombre parecía estar tomándoselo en serio, contesté débilmente:

―Dos.

Me tomó el pulso, me miró las pupilas con una molesta luz, intentó mantenerme despierta... Minutos más tarde, me dejó un rato tranquila mientras me hablaba sobre mi estado.

―¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te ha sucedido?

¿Podía confiar en aquellos humanos?

―No―mentí.

―Tuviste un accidente con un coche―me explicó el chico que había estado conmigo todo el día.

¿Ellos lo sabían? ¿Les habrían visto los buscadores?

―¿Y los buscadores?―pregunté.

Se miraron entre ellos antes de que el chico volviera a dirigirse a mí con aquella voz suya tan calmada. Parecía que no hubiera nada que lo alterase.

―Valerie, no había buscadores.

Parpadeé confusa.

―Sí que los había. Nos perseguían, y yo...

―Éramos nosotros.

Aquello me desorientó más.

―Tenemos algunos de sus coches...―comenzó a explicar cuando el otro hombre le detuvo.

―Jamie, es mejor que no la marees aun más. Hoy debe comer y descansar. Has estado en coma durante tres días, Valerie. Aun no me puedo creer que sigas viva―dijo esto último dirigiéndose a mí―. No podíamos alimentarte. Por eso te sentirás débil.

Jamie (al fin podía ponerle nombre) ya había desaparecido por la entrada a la estancia en la que nos encontrábamos. Escuché sus pasos resonando durante tanto tiempo que me pregunté cuán de largo era el pasadizo.

Había estado a punto de perder la vida por unos falsos buscadores. Me sentías completamente estúpida, a pesar de saber que cualquiera habría actuado como yo de haber estado en mi situación

―¿Dónde estamos?―le pregunté al hombre.

Él me sonrió con calidez.

―Estamos en Picacho Peak, en unas cuevas. Aquí, tu hermana y tú estaréis a salvo.

De verdad lo esperaba. Durante diez años no me había sentido a salvo en ningún lugar.

Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer y, sin embargo, estaba tan cansada que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dormirme. No me importó ese temor a volver a ser incapaz de moverme, ni de hablar, ni siquiera de despertar. Tan solo quería abandonar esa sensación de agotamiento que llevaba colgando en el cuerpo.

Cuando volví a despertarme, no había rastro de Jamie ni del médico que me había atendido. Tan solo una mujer sentada en el catre de mi izquierda, esperando a que despertara. Era humana: la luz de una lámpara incidía justamente en sus castaños ojos, y ningún aro plateado los iluminaba.

―Soy Melanie―se presentó.

―Valerie―dije con la voz aun tocada.

―Lo sé. Todos aquí lo sabemos―sonrió. Me tendió una bandeja repleta de comida. Una sopa de verduras de cantidad generosa, un trozo de pan, una bolsa de Doritos y una botella de agua hicieron que mi estómago gruñera. Melanie me ayudó a incorporarme para comer y no atragantarme. La sopa estaba fría, pero su sabor era tan fuerte y nutritivo que no me importó lo más mínimo. Los Doritos supieron a gloria en mi boca. Después no dejó de pasarme botellas y botellas de agua hasta que se aseguró de que estaba abastecida de líquidos.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?―pregunté una vez que hube terminado.

―Os trajimos a tu hermana y a ti hace cuatro días; tres has estado en coma, y uno has dormido.

Fruncí el ceño.

―Creíamos que no despertarías. Has adelgazado mucho.

Alcé mis brazos escuálidos. Los huesos de las muñecas sobresalían más que nunca.

―Sé que sigues un poco débil, pero he pensado que quizás te gustaría conocer las cuevas, darte un baño y puede que otra visita a la cocina.

Asentí y me ayudó a apoyar los pies en el suelo. Las rodillas me temblaron a pesar de que acababa de comer. Hacía días que no me ponía de pie, por lo que lo vi como algo normal.

Cuando Melanie pensó que podía caminar, agarró mi mano y me condujo a través de la galería que daba al "hospital". Estaba tan oscuro que no entendía como Melanie era capaz de no chocar contra las paredes. Si no me hubiera guiado, me habría perdido, a pesar de lo estrecho que era. El túnel giraba sobre sí mismo, casi como si fuéramos ascendiendo. Comencé a notar en mi piel el calor del lugar. La camiseta se me pegaba. Había humedad.

Me pregunté como llevaría Juliet este tema. Era claustrofóbica, y lo peor que podía hacer era encerrarse en un lugar así de caluroso. Cuando la escuché venir a verme, parecía normal, como si no le afectara.

Salimos de la galería para adentrarnos en una estancia mucho más amplia. Gracias a varios espejos situados en puntos estratégicos, la cámara estaba iluminada con la suave luz del atardecer. En el centro, un jardín lleno de verde parecía florecer por momentos.

―Es nuestra fuente de alimento principal―me explicó Melanie.

La sala estaba llena de huecos oscuros. Miles y miles de túneles que conducirían a lugares inhóspitos. Melanie me llevó hasta uno de ellos semejante al que acabábamos de atravesar. A mitad de camino, una abertura arqueada se abría paso a la izquierda.

―Son los baños.

En ellos había más humedad que en el resto de las cuevas. Era una estancia no muy grande, dividida en otras cámaras algo más pequeñas que conducían a las letrinas, completamente oscuras e íntimas. En la sala pasaba un río y un pequeño arroyo.

―Ten cuidado. Los suelos son inestables y si el río te arrastra, no verás la superficie nunca.

Pareció ver mi rostro alarmado. Posó una mano en mi hombro y me dio un empujoncito.

―No te preocupes. Éste terminará siendo tu lugar favorito. No es tan peligroso como lo pintamos.

Entró conmigo y buscamos las dos a tientas los botes de champú y gel.

―Voy a traerte ropa. Tú ves relajándote en el agua. Nadie suele venir a esta hora.

Le hice caso. Cuando estuve sola, me quité los pantalones y la camiseta y me senté en el borde de la "piscina". Los dedos de mis pies rozaron el agua, que no era para nada fría. Poco a poco fui deslizándome al interior hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura. Me lavé primero el pelo, quitando la suciedad, la arena y la grasa con ayuda del champú. Lo tenía demasiado largo para mi gusto. Casi me llegaba a la cintura. Me quité los rastros de tierra y suciedad del cuerpo sin quitarme la ropa interior. Así la lavaría para estar completamente limpia.

Al salir, encontré junto a mis zapatos nueva ropa, sustituyendo la que tenía. Melanie debía haberla dejado allí. Era un conjunto muy similar al que llevaba puesto antes: una camiseta simple blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos. Escurrí el pelo, me puse mis playeras y salí a tientas de aquella habitación oscura.

Melanie me recibió en la entrada con una sonrisa.

―Ahora estarás mucho más cómoda.

Era cierto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me daba un buen baño en condiciones.

―Vamos a la cocina. Jeb dio órdenes de que quedara vacía hace un rato.

Contra las palabras de Melanie, la sala que llamaban cocina no estaba del todo vacía. Tan solo había seis personas, pero después de andar con un grupo reducido al escaso número de tres, aquello me parecía una multitud. Estaban todos sentados en una misma mesa, hablando y riendo de las bromas que alguien haría. Había platos vacíos frente a ellos, botellas de agua medio llenas... Todos centraron su atención en mí cuando entramos.

Una figura saltó del mostrador y corrió hasta mí. En cuanto sus delgados brazos me rodearon la cintura, enterré el rostro en su pelo. Olía extrañamente a fresa.

―Oh, Juliet―susurré en su oído.

Sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello.

―Valerie, ¡por fin despiertas! Es genial. Este sitio te va a encantar. Ayudo a cocinar a Trudy, Lily y yo jugamos en el agua cuando ella tiene que fregar los platos y Jamie y Wanda cuentan unas historias increíbles por las noches. Tienes que escucharlas.

No conocía a casi nadie de quien me hablaba, pero en aquellos instantes no me importaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Juliet estaba bien, yo estaba despierta y nos encontrábamos rodeadas de humanos.

Al separarnos, vi como todos se habían levantado de la mesa. Un anciano de barba blanca y unos ojos totalmente azules nos sonreía. Dirigiéndose a mí me saludó:

―Valerie, sé bienvenida a mi dulce morada.

* * *

_Vale, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo. Los comentarios son voluntarios, pero ayudan ; )_

_Amanda Stryder Hawthorne  
_


	7. ¿Un hogar?

Capítulo 6

¿Un hogar?

―Soy Jebediah―se presentó el anciano. Sus ojos lapislázuli repasaron mi pelo mojado―. Veo que ya has visitado los baños. Es algo que me gusta enseñar a mí a mis invitados.

Miró intencionadamente a Melanie y ésta se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

Juliet mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de mí y no se despegó ni un milímetro. Parecía como si, tras tanto tiempo juntas, ninguna de las dos pudiéramos estar separadas de la otra. Me era familiar la forma que su cuerpo tomaba cuando me abrazaba, lo bien que encajáramos perfectamente.

―Quizá tengas hambre―sugirió Jeb con una sonrisa en los labios.

Negué con la cabeza y miré a mi alrededor. Sentir tantas miradas sobre mí me hacía sentir tan incómoda y violenta. Jeb pareció darse cuenta.

―Creía haber dicho que no quería nadie en la cocina, pero todos han encontrado buenas razones para permanecer aquí―se excusó el dueño de aquellos lares.

―Bueno, no podíamos irnos tranquilos a la cama sin ver que nuestra nueva rebelde estaba viva―comentó con tono jocoso un hombre. Melanie le sonrió con complicidad.

―¿Rebelde?―susurré.

―Es un alago―explicó Jamie, el chico que había estado presente en mi despertar. Se encontraba apoyado contra la pared que había junto a Melanie―. Una especie de broma entre humanos.

Asentí. Podía incluso llegar a entenderlo, porque... ¿cuántos humanos quedábamos en la Tierra? Pocos, pero los buscadores parecían ser incapaces de cogernos. Aquello quería decir algo, ¿no?

―¿Cómo estás?―me preguntó Jamie con una preocupación infinita.

Aquellas palabras me parecieron tan íntimas que me descolocaron. Tal vez es que jamás había tratado con tantos humanos y desconocía el comportamiento de mi propia especie. Con Juliet no era difícil hablar y con Will manteníamos a raya las normas de cortesía.

―Bien―respondí con rapidez al darme cuenta de que me había demorado al contestar.

―Bueno, bueno, como ya conoces a mi hermano, creo que deberías saber quiénes son el resto―exclamó Melanie abriéndose paso entre nosotros. Pasó uno de mis brazos sobre los hombros y me sonrió, alejándome de Jamie―. Él es Jared―señaló con un gesto al hombre que me había llamado rebelde―. Este es Kyle.

Kyle, un tipo tan alto que tuve que alzar la cabeza para ver su rostro, enseñó una sonrisa torcida y algo irónica.

―Aquí tenemos a una gran kamikaze, señores―comentó haciendo un gesto y señalándome con ambos brazos―. Increíbles acelerones, buenos reflejos... Serás una gran conductora para las cuevas.

―Todo a su debido tiempo―dijo Jamie, sacudiendo la cabeza ante los gestos que Kyle hacía para imitarme al volante. Sonreí débilmente.

―Este es Ian―dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre altísimo de ojos azules como la noche. Era muy parecido a Kyle, pero se notaba que Ian era algo más joven. A diferencia de su hermano, Ian no hizo ninguna broma. Parecían completamente opuestos.

Juliet tiró de mi mano, reclamando mi atención.

―Hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

Tiró de mi mano hasta llevarme frente a Ian. Su estatura y su corpulencia intimidaban lo suficiente como para mantenerme a un par de metros alejada, a pesar de la afable sonrisa que me concedía. Pero no era a él a quien Juliet buscaba, sino a una mujer oculta tras el hombre grande. Se asomó por encima del hombro de él, que se removió incómodo y borró su sonrisa.

―Ian, no va a hacerme daño―pronunció con voz delicada como las campanillas.

¿Por qué iba a hacerle daño yo?

La mujer salió tras él, desvelando su identidad. A pesar de su apariencia juvenil, rondaría la veintena. Un pelo rizado y muy rubio, el rostro lleno de pecas, los ojos grises y plateados...

Plateados.

Aquella chica de aparentemente inofensiva era un alma.

Retrocedí al instante intentado llevarme conmigo a Juliet, pero ella se resistió. Estaba demasiado asustada como para saber qué decir o qué pensar. ¡Un alma! ¿De verdad estaba rodeada de humanos? Quizá todo esto era una broma muy cruel por parte de los buscadores. Tan solo estaban jugando con mis sentimientos.

Alguien puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Era Jeb.

―Wanda es un alma, Valerie. Lleva con nosotros cuatro años. No es una desertora ni nada parecido; tan solo ha hecho su elección.

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos estaban contemplando. Su elección, había dicho Jeb. ¿Qué elección?

―Wanda es de los nuestros―explicó Jared, que se había acercado a Melanie.

El alma frunció el ceño.

―Se podría decir así.

Su tono de voz tan dulce y sereno me transmitieron una calma que me enfureció. No entendía por qué un alma se inclinaría hacia el bando de los humanos. Se suponía que estaban obligadas a amarse entre ellos y ser agradables con cualquiera de su especie, ¿no?

―Ella es buena, Valerie―dijo Juliet. Y agarró la mano del alma.

Wanda sonrió a la niña. Yo me di cuenta de que mi expresión denotaría demasiado mi sorpresa y disgusto, así que cerré la boca y apreté los dientes. Tenía mis razones para odiar a las almas y también pensaba que los humanos que me rodeaban estarían de acuerdo en eso. Pero engatusar a Juliet en eso era lo peor que podían haber hecho. ¡Maldito accidente!

―Piénsalo de esta forma―intentó Jamie convencerme, situándose junto a mí―: ¿qué ha hecho Wanda para que la odiemos? Quitando ese odio que todos sentimos hacia las almas colectivamente hablando, no encontrarás demasiados motivos para repudiarla, sino todo lo contrario. Sin ella, puede que no siguiéramos vivos.

Jamie había dado en el centro de la diana. Wanda aun no había hecho nada para que la temiera desde el primer momento en que nos habíamos mirado. Sin embargo, Wanda ocupaba un cuerpo. Y era un cuerpo humano, al fin y al cabo. Mi especie, mi responsabilidad.

Casi como si pudiera leerme la mente, Jamie explicó:

―En ese cuerpo ya no hay ningún humano al que pudiéramos salvar.

Entonces mi atención paso de Wanda a la nueva revelación.

―¿Salvar?―pregunté incrédula.

Jab sonrió.

―Otra de las muchas artes que Wanda nos ha enseñado. Podemos salvar a los humanos que han sido poseídos, pero suele ser tan complicado que alguien aguante a una intrusión de tal calibre que pocas veces lo hemos conseguido.

Cogí aire súbitamente y lo solté, intentando calmarme y ordenar mis sentimientos. Aquello era difícil, muy difícil. Wanda parecía ser buena de verdad, aunque eso era algo que debía decidir yo con el tiempo y no por medio de los criterios de un grupo de humanos. Necesitaba pensar profundamente en ello, pero no solo porque toda mi vida había pensado mal de las almas. También quería saber que significaba esto (el haber encontrado un refugio) para mí y para Juliet.

Todos parecieron darse cuenta de mi estado.

―Está agobiada―dijo alguien.

―Es demasiado habiendo despertado de un coma―secundó otro.

Alguien, creo que Jamie, me llevó hasta algún sitio y me hizo sentarme para calmarme. Todos empezaron a hablar sobre cosas que pasaron a segundo plano en cuanto Juliet se acercó a nosotros.

―¿Qué le pasa?―preguntó Juliet.

―Nada―grazné. No quería que se preocupara por mí.

Sin embargo, Jamie me miró y no pareció muy convencido de mi rotunda negativa. Poco a poco, el sonido de las conversaciones de fondo se fueron apagando. Levanté la vista de mis pies y me di cuenta de que se estaban marchando todos con excepción de Jeb, Jamie y Juliet. Wanda me dedicó una mirada de preocupación antes de salir por el agujero que actuaba de puerta. La última en salir fue Melanie, que miró significativamente a Jamie antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a Wanda. Jeb se sentó justo frente a nosotros tres. Acarició su barba blanca y nos miró antes de sonreír. No entendí para nada su forma de actuar. Me parecía algo excéntrico aquel hombre.

―Lo que necesitas es procesar todo. Es complicado aceptar a almas como Wanda al principio, pero son personas incapaces de no ser amadas.

―¿Son? Hay más, ¿verdad?

―Aquí solo tenemos a Wanda y a Sol―respondió sin enredarse―. Pero existen muchas más almas nativas en otras colonias.

―¿Cuántas colonias hay?―pregunté en un intentó de olvidar la mirada de Wanda.

Jamie y Jeb cruzaron una mirada lo suficientemente significativa como para que pasara inadvertida.

―Seis en total, esparcidas todas por el sur de los Estados Unidos―pronunció Jeb―. O al menos, son esas las únicas que conocemos.

_«__Las siete ovejas de Alburquerque han muerto. El ganadero, triste, les llora. Eran valientes ovejas.__»_

Juliet estaba en lo cierto. La colonia de Alburquerque había caído, lo cual significaba menos esperanza para la humanidad. Sin embargo, no comenté nada al respecto.

―_¿_Y los buscadores que nos perseguían? ―cuestioné dirigiéndome a Jamie en concreto. Él me había dicho al despertar que, en realidad, no había ningún buscador. Algo que, en cierto modo, era frustrante y decepcionante a la vez que un alivio.

―A lo largo de los años (y gracias a Wanda) hemos conseguido hacernos con un par de vehículos de los buscadores―explicó Jamie sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos―. Nos permiten movernos con mayor facilidad por las grandes ciudades. Ya sabes: ningún alma cuestiona las acciones de un buscador. El coche lo conducía Kyle; yo iba en el asiento del copiloto y Wanda en la parte trasera. Nos dimos cuenta de que eras humana por el modo que conducías―comentó, haciendo mención de mis impresionantes acelerones.

Asentí, comprendiendo lo que realmente había sucedido.

―¿Adónde ibais con el coche?

―Teníamos que conseguir suministros del hospital.

―Quizás no hayáis traído medicamentos―comentó Jeb animoso―, pero habéis conseguido algo mucho más importante: dos nuevas incorporaciones a nuestra colonia. Seguimos siendo la más numerosa, ¡y con diferencia!

Juliet soltó unas risitas. Miré a mi hermana, maravillada.

―Me gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, Valerie―empezó Jeb.

Lo suponía.

―¿De dónde venís?

―De Colorado―respondí.

Jeb silbó.

―Eso está muy lejos. ¿Ibais con alguien más?

Tragué saliva y me tensé. No estaba preparada para hablar de aquello, pero tampoco quería ser una mentirosa.

―Sí―admití. Me removí donde estaba sentada. Bajé las vistas a la mesa improvisada y la acaricié con la palma de mi mano―. Pero hacía tiempo que ya no estaba con nosotras.

Tanto Jeb como Jamie comprendieron que era un asunto delicado. No sacaron el tema de nuevo ni ninguno parecido. Pensé que habrían vivido experiencias similares a la mía y que comprenderían lo que se sentía cuando perdías a alguien en este mundo.

Unas cuantas preguntas siguieron esa. Tanto Jeb como Jamie parecían ser esponjas. Tenían una curiosidad insaciable, pero no me molestó contestar a sus preguntas. Yo era la nueva aquí, y ellos solo querían saber quién era.

―Pero no sois de Colorado, ¿o sí?

―No. Somos de Santa Fe.

―De Nuevo México... Como mi familia. Mira a Jamie. Tiene todo el aspecto de un chaval del sur.

Así que eran familia... Qué curioso, tres miembros de una misma familia juntos en una colonia.

―¿Cuantos años tienes?―preguntó Jamie de repente; aunque me apreció que su pregunta iba impulsada por la curiosidad (era una pregunta que, en mi opinión, se clasificaba de prescindible), la contesté.

―Diecisiete.

―Muy joven para andar sola―dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Me sentí indignada hasta que recordé que Will me había dicho algo parecido en su momento.

―Era la edad que tenía tu hermana cuando se encargaba de ti, Jamie―le dijo Jeb―. Te sorprenderías de la gran capacidad que los humanos tenemos de adaptación. Estoy seguro de que Valerie ha hecho un gran trabajo cuidando de su hermana.

Juliet asintió para corroborar las palabras de Jeb.

Más tarde, Jeb propuso que nos marcháramos todos a la cama, así que salimos de la cocina. En la cámara principal, donde el jardín verde reposaba, no había nadie. El lugar estaba iluminado con la suave luz de la luna, que entraba en la galería gracias a un sistema de espejos colocados en los ángulos precisos para iluminar el doble que lo haría un simple agujero en el techo. Alcé la cabeza para verlo mejor. Era un método magnífico para aprovechar toda la luz posible y multiplicarla.

Estábamos entrando en una nueva galería cuando mis piernas temblaron. Tuve que apoyarme contra al pared de roca y cerrar los ojos. Si lo miraba, el techo se convertiría en una pared y las tres personas que me rodeaban en manchas confusas y tambaleantes.

―Oh, creo que ha sido mala idea sacarla de la cama―se recriminó Jeb mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared.

―Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas―me recomendó Jamie.

―Estoy bien.

―Lo mejor será que se quede en el hospital durante un tiempo, así Doc podrá vigilarla.

―No creo que a Sharon le agrade la idea.

El tono de Jeb invitaba a la ironía, pero como no conocía a Sharon, no entendí muy bien la broma.

―Yo la llevo.

―Yo también―se ofreció Juliet.

Abrí los ojos y vi a Jeb y a Jamie mirándose durante unos instantes antes de que Jeb asintiera.

―Yo voy a darme una ducha antes de acostarme. Estoy agotado.

Para confirmar las palabras de Jeb, sus huesos crujieron cuando se estiró hacia arriba. Juliet sonrió cuando el anciano le guiñó un ojo; a Jamie le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y a mí me sonrió con cordialidad.

―Ya sabes, chica. Si tu quieres, éste podría ser vuestro hogar.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra. Por fin

«Hogar.»

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Es uno de mis favoritos, al menos para mí._

_Un beso,_

A. S. H.


	8. Pesadillas

Capítulo 7

Pesadillas

Ahora que estaba consciente y mi cuerpo sentía todo, dormir en los catres era una verdadera tortura.

Como si de una cama con pinchos se tratara, mi espalda terminó totalmente dolorida cuando las primeras luces comenzaron a apuntar el alba. Había descansado poco: las pesadillas habían hecho su trabajo manteniendo a raya el sueño, por lo que me habían dejado en un duermevela extraño y cargado de malestar. Al llegar Doc por la mañana, me lo explicó.

―Puede ser un efecto del coma. Tu cuerpo ha estado tanto tiempo quieto que quizás, inconscientemente, tú misma no quieres dormir por temor a que suceda de nuevo. Y el único método que encuentra tu cuerpo para mantenerte despierta son las pesadillas.

Suspiré pesadamente. Debía hacer entender a mi cuerpo que lo que necesitaba de verdad era dormir, y la mejor forma sería haciendo cualquier cosa hasta agotarme.

El problema es que al levantarme del catre, Doc se apresuró a volverme a sentar en él.

―No te levantes por hoy, Valerie. Lo mejor es que descanses el cuerpo.

―Pero si ayer...

―Hazme caso, si lo que quieres es recuperarte pronto, quédate aquí.

Jamie me trajo a primera hora de la mañana una bandeja con el desayuno: dos panecillos redondos, un cartón de zumo de piña pequeño y una botella de agua. Me pregunté si aquel chico hacía todo esto por el placer de ayudar o porque había alguien detrás de él que le estaba dando órdenes. Quizá fuera Jeb, quien parecía estar al mando. Fuera por las razones que fueran, Jamie se quedó en la sala del hospital hablando con Doc mientras yo desayunaba con ganas. Sentía los brazos débiles y muy delgados. Los huesos de los codos se marcaban como nunca en mi piel.

―Tómate esto. Te hará sentir mejor.

Jamie abrió la mano frente a mí, mostrando un papelito cuadrado de color. En la otra mano sostenía un bote que rezaba Salud. Lo cogí dudosa. En mi vida había visto un medicamento con esta forma.

―¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?―pregunté mientras admiraba aquella hojita de papel. Me la metí en la boca y se deshizo con un delicioso sabor a... fresa. Hacía años que no probaba las fresas. Casi al instante, me sentí muy bien. Seguía notando los miembros débiles, claro, pero me sentí más nutrida y llena, como si no hubiera sufrido ningún accidente.

―Son medicamentos de las almas. Son bastante eficaces porque no tratan los síntomas, sino que elimina la enfermedad.

Me quedé congelada. Aquello era un medicamento creado por las almas. ¿Cómo estaban seguros de que no estaba envenenado? Le miré fijamente, sintiéndome traicionada. Podría habérmelo dicho antes y haberme dejado la elección de tomarlo o aguantar el malestar.

―Gracias a esos medicamentos sigues viva―explicó, sus ojos marrones fijos en los míos. Su voz sonó un tanto lastimera cuando pronunció las palabras, como si la muerte de una desconocida le hubiera afectado de verdad―. Cuando te sacamos del coche, estabas a punto de morir desangrada. Tenías un gran corte en la pierna―susurró rozando con sus dedos un punto entre mi rodilla y el muslo. Miré donde señalaba: una larga cicatriz (por lo menos cinco centímetros) en al que no había reparado hasta ahora surcaba mi piel dorada. Era muy suave, y tan solo se notaba porque la piel estaba más clara que el resto en esa zona.

Aun así, lo que más me sorprendió fue el tacto de Jamie, sus dedos, acariciando la nueva cicatriz adquirida. Extrañamente, sentía como si su piel no llegara a rozar la como debiera. Como si, por mucho que se acercara, siempre quedara un ínfimo espacio de nada que nos separara. Ese contacto fantasma me produjo escalofríos.

Jamie apartó la mano de mí y se aclaró la garganta.

―También tenías heridas en la cabeza. Llegamos justo a tiempo a las cuevas, y Doc pudo atenderte con lo poco que nos quedaba. Tuviste mucha suerte. Podrías haber sufrido efectos secundarios del coma; pero, al parecer, estás ilesa.

―¿Y Juliet?

Me moriría si ella también había salido herida de el accidente, por muchos medicamentos que la hubieran salvado.

―Tan solo rasguños. Ella llevaba el cinturón puesto.

Así que el "accidente" no había sido tan importante si Juliet, que llevaba el cinturón, había salido prácticamente ilesa. Yo me había llevado la peor parte, y estaba contenta de ello; pero me dolía haber estado a punto de morir por unos falsos buscadores, aunque tampoco podía echarle la culpa a Jamie. Había sido yo la que, en un alocado intento de "salvarme", había planeado un suicidio voluntario. Si había que cargar con responsabilidades, la persona a la que se debía acudir era yo.

―Por eso creo que deberíamos repasar las normas de conducción―bromeó, pero utilizando un tono demasiado paternal para mi gusto.

La mañana pasó bastante lenta. Doc se marchó alegando que tenía que trabajar en los campos (¿campos?, ¿en mitad del desierto?), y Jamie y yo nos quedamos solos en el hospital. Juliet vino a verme y consiguió llenar aquel silenció que residía en la estancia.

En el breve tiempo que estuvo con nosotros me di cuenta de que hablaba a Jamie con mucha familiaridad, como si se conocieran no de días, sino años. Compartieron alguna que otra anécdota que no entendí; hablaron sobre guerras de agua en los baños y Juliet se emocionó cuando Jamie le confió un secreto: hoy habría barritas de cereales para el postre. Aquella confianza con la que se dirigía Juliet había florecido también con otra persona, pero recordar su nombre me producía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar. Se marchó minutos mas tarde, alegando que tenía clase con Sharon.

También vino Jeb a visitarme. Sus ojos azules me miraban con admiración mientras me hizo hablarle de todos mis años de supervivencia.

―¿Atracabais tiendas?―preguntó con curiosidad.

―No, tan solo casas―contesté.

―¿Y dónde dormíais?

―Acampábamos en bosques. Había veces en las que dormíamos en las casas. Pero siempre que estábamos seguras de que no residía ningún alma en ellas.

Asintió acariciándose la barba.

―Como comenté ayer, es fascinante como podemos adaptarnos a las condiciones. Y siempre hay gente que se adelanta a los cambios. Yo, por ejemplo. Encontré por casualidad este sitio. Por este lugar pasó hace tiempo la lava de un volcán. Empecé a adaptarlo mucho antes de la invasión alienígena, tan solo por tener algo que hacer (ya sabes, la jubilación es muy mala para un hombre tan inquieto como yo). El caso es que empecé a notar cambios. Eran sutiles, pero no dejaban de ser cambios demasiado extraños. Intenté convencer a mis hermanos de que debíamos escondernos aquí, en Picacho Peak.

―¿Lo conseguiste?―pregunté con curiosidad.

―No. Muchos me tomaron por loco...

Jeb miró significativamente a Jamie, que se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos, esbozando una sonrisa.

―A mi no me mires. Yo era muy pequeño cuando dibujaste ese mapa. Pero recuerdo a mi padre decir que tenía suerte de ser la excepción que confirma la regla de los Stryder.

―¿Qué regla?―cuestionó Jeb, imaginándose de que iba la cosa.

―La locura. Afecta a dos de cada tres Stryder.

Jeb fingió estar indignado, pero lo cierto es que se tomó la pulla con buen humor.

―Entonces imagino que tú estarás infectado.

Jamie puso cara de horror.

―Espero ser la misma excepción que mi padre―rió.

―Pero si no conseguiste que nadie viniera hasta aquí,―pregunté―¿cómo es que Melanie y Jamie están ahora aquí?

―Tal y como el chico ha mencionado, antes de que me echaran a patadas de la casa conseguí dibujar un mapa. El resto, es otra historia que no me corresponde a mí. Ahora tengo que marcharme y vigilar que nadie esté holgazaneando. Ah, Jamie, y como vuelvas a llamar loco a tu tío, juro por Dios y por estas cuevas que no vuelvo a dejarte un solo día libre el resto de tu vida.

Tras aquella sutil amenaza, el anciano se marchó silbando por lo bajo.

Más tarde, justo cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto (lo veía gracias a un agujero artificial en el techo de la caverna), Jamie se fue a por nuestra comida. No tardó mucho, y cuando volvió lo hizo acompañado. Escuché las voces antes de verles. Parecían hablar de algo importante.

―He pensado que quizá...

―No andes con rodeos, Mel. Qué sucede.

Jamie parecía impaciente. Se detuvieron. No lo vi, pero escuché como se hacía el silencio en sus pasos.

―Quizá lo mejor es que te quedes aquí, en las cuevas.

Jamie suspiró.

―Mel, no voy a hacerlo. Iré con vosotros.

―No lo digo porque no quiera que vengas...

―Ya, claro―bufó Jamie molesto.

―... sino porque podrías ayudarla―continuó Melanie sin hacer caso del comentario de él―. Acaba de llegar aquí. Lo que necesita es adaptarse y con la ayuda de alguien. Y ese alguien podrías ser tú.

Jamie se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

―Que sepas que sé por qué haces esto. Vale, me quedaré por esta vez.

―¡Vale!

Melanie le dio un sonoro beso y se marchó dando zancadas por la galería. Segundos después, Jamie entró en el hospital con dos bandejas haciendo equilibrios sobre sus manos.

―He pillado todo lo que he podido...

―Así que se van de... excursión―comenté como si nada.

Frunció el ceño extrañando.

―¿Qué?

―No quiero que te quedes aquí por mí. No necesito a nadie que me cuide, ¿sabes?

Se quedó mirándome con las cejas alzadas.

―Nos has oído.

Me sonrojé fuertemente. Asentí con la culpabilidad comiéndome por dentro. Al principio me había sentido algo ofendida, ya que todos me consideraban débil: Doc al no dejarme salir del hospital; Jamie, pensando que era demasiado joven para sobrevivir yo sola y criar a Juliet; y ahora Melanie. Me di cuenta en ese instante que quizá a Jamie le molestaba que espiara sus conversaciones. Y no quería que se enfadara conmigo. Aunque no le conocía demasiado, no tenía ganas de empezar a hacer enemigos a diestro y siniestro en este lugar. No era muy social, por decirlo de algún modo.

Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, Jamie soltó una carcajada.

―Créeme, no es tu culpa. Mel siempre busca escusas para que no vaya a las redadas con ellos constantemente. Me sigue viendo como a un niño de ocho años.

Esbocé una sonrisa. Bueno, al menos no se había molestado.

―No pareces precisamente un niño de ocho años.

―Diecinueve―dijo alzando orgulloso la barbilla y sonriendo―. Bueno, casi. Dentro de unos meses.

Sonreí.

―No debes sentirte culpable―repitió, haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia―. He aceptado solo porque esta vez no se marchan tan lejos. Si no, no habría nada ni nadie que me impidiera ir; ni siquiera Mel.

―¿Quiénes van?―pregunté mientras aceptaba la bandeja que me tendía.

―Mi hermana, Jared, Kyle... Esta vez va Sol en vez de Wanda, así que supongo que Ian no irá.

Así que siempre iba un alma a las redadas... Interesante.

―¿En serio que no te importa no ir?

Asintió vigorosamente.

―Te lo prometo. Si he discutido con Mel es porque no deja de tratarme como a un crío. Además, las redadas ya no son tan interesantes como antes. Ahora sería mejor llamarlo "ir de compras".

Jamie se marchó aquella tarde porque no debía desatender sus tareas mucho tiempo. Juliet se quedó conmigo en el tiempo que él estuvo ausente, que fue prácticamente hasta la noche, cuando nos trajo la cena a ambas. Él ya había comido en la cocina, así que se marchó pronto. Parecía cansado pero satisfecho tras media jornada de trabajo intenso.

―Ahora empiezan a salir las primeras cosechas―me explicó Juliet―. Requieren la atención de toda la cueva, así que durante una semana todos se dedican a recoger los cultivos y preparar la tierra para volver a plantar.

―¿Y tú como sabes eso?―pregunté mientras acariciaba su pelo. Estábamos sentadas en el catre, ella entre mis piernas y con su espalda apoyada en mi estómago. Aquella mañana, tras las clases de cultura general que impartían Sharon, había ofrecido su ayuda para el pan en la cocina. Aun quedaban restos de harina en sus mejillas, y un delicioso olor a masa se le había quedado impregnado en la piel.

―Wanda me lo ha contado.

Me envaré, pero Juliet no pareció notarlo y siguió parloteando sobre su día en las cuevas.

Wanda, el alma que había conocido, caminaba junto a Juliet. En ese momento quise más que en cualquier otro que Doc me dejara salir de una vez del hospital.

Hacia una hora que era de noche cuando le dije a Juliet que sería mejor que fuera a dormir.

―Nooo...

―¿Dónde duermes?―pregunté. A pesar de que Juliet debía acostarse, yo también deseaba que se quedara un rato más.

―Jamie me ha prestado un lado de su habitación.

Alcé las cejas ante tal revelación.

―Espero que no le molestes, Juliet.

―Nos molestamos mutuamente―rió mi hermana―. El caso es que ahora mismo Jamie estará completamente dormido. No querrás que le despierte...

Aunque sabía de sobra el objetivo de sus palabras, no quería que Juliet y yo fuéramos la molestia de las cuevas. Aquí todo el mundo parecía trabajar de sol a sol, y no sería justo que Juliet despertara a un agotado Jamie.

―Bueno, supongo que puedes quedarte esta noche

Aquella noche fui capaz de descansar mejor. Quizá fuera que me estaba recuperando. Quizá fuera la respiración de Juliet lo que me servía de relajante. Fuera lo que fuese, dormí decentemente. Varias veces me desperté en mitad de la noche, jadeando y sudorosa; pero la presencia de mi hermana junto a mí conseguía que mis pulsaciones volvieran a ser normales.

El saber que Juliet estaba a salvo mantenía a raya mis mayores temores por primera vez en años.

Y con ellos, las pesadillas.

* * *

_Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo de escribirlo._

_Un beso,_

A. S. H.


	9. Teoría de la caída

Capítulo 8

Teoría de la caída.

Estuve en el hospital durante dos días y tres noches.

Fue tedioso. Sobre todo al compararlo con mi día a día antes de descubrir la colonia de Tucson. Las horas, los minutos, los segundos... todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. A veces mataba el tiempo dando paseos cortos por el hospital cuando mis "cuidadores" se ausentaban y me dejaban sola. Esos cuidadores solían ser Doc, Juliet o Candy, la otra doctora de las cuevas. Jamie no volvió a pasar por el hospital, y supuse que sería porque sus tareas lo mantendrían ocupado o porque se había dado cuenta de que mi silenciosa compañía no era la mejor de todas. Fuera por lo que fuese, no le vi durante lo que fue mi reclusión.

El único día más interesante fue en el que me despertaron por la tarde unas voces que hablaban nerviosas y todas a la vez. Abrí los ojos y me encontré de pleno con la luz crepuscular. Pestañeé hasta adaptarme y me di cuenta de que las voces no eran producto de mis sueños, sino que eran reales. Pertenecían a Wanda, el alma, y uno de los hombres que había estado en la cocina cuando conocí a Jeb, Ian. Habían sentado a Ian en el catre vacío que había junto al mío. Wanda le sujetaba una mano mientras que su rostro angelical se torcía en una mueca de sufrimiento. Parecía ella la herida.

Porque sí, el hombre estaba herido.

El corte estaba en su brazo, y era profundo y largo. Había sangre; al menos suficiente como para marearme. Me incorporé en la cama hasta sentarme en el borde. Candy se movía con rapidez en busca de los medicamentos suficientes mientras preguntaba qué había sucedido.

No fue Wanda la que contestó sino Ian, que intentaba sonreír para tranquilizarla.

―Hemos tenido un accidente con los espejos. Mientras los limpiábamos, uno de ellos se ha caído y me ha rozado por el camino.

En mi opinión, rozar no era la palabra adecuada.

Candy actuó con una destreza que debía agradecer al alma sanadora que le habían implantado. Lo primero de todo le dio un Sin dolor, igual de raro que el Salud que me tomaba yo junto con las comidas. Con aquello, Ian dejó de sentir el dolor punzante de la herida. Esto pareció tranquilizar a Wanda, pero solo un poco. Después aplicó algo parecido a un desinfectante, unos polvos que cerraron la herida como si de magia se tratara y otro medicamento que eliminó cualquier posible rastro de cicatriz. Tan solo ver el brazo de Ian sin rastro alguno de herida fue lo que calmó a Wanda. Pero aun parecía nerviosa, y repitió más de una vez que debían revisar si los espejos estaban bien sujetos. No queríamos ningún otro accidente. Cuando el ambiente se transformó por completo, Ian y Wanda me prestaron atención a mí, que miraba sorprendida la herida ya inexistente. Era la primera vez que comprobaba con mis propios ojos la efectividad de los tratamientos creados por las almas. Vale, podía verlo en la falta de signos que mi accidente había dejado en mi cuerpo (tan solo había una suave cicatriz en el hombro con forma de luna y la difuminada de la pierna), pero no era nada comparado con lo que acababa de ver.

―Te hemos despertado, Valerie. Lo siento―se disculpó Wanda. Ian me sonrió, culpable.

Seguía sin acostumbrarme a la familiaridad con la que todo el mundo se dirigía a mí. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, ni me incomodó ni me importó.

―No importa―dije con sinceridad. Algo bailó a mi derecha, un reflejo en la pared. El reflejo de los ojos de Wanda. Intenté no temblar de miedo―. ¿Estás bien?―pregunté fijando los ojos en Ian.

―Tampoco es que fuera el asunto tan grave, pero a Wanda le gusta exagerar.

Wanda le dio un suave manotazo en el brazo, sonriendo un poco. Aun así, parecía verdaderamente preocupada.

¿Qué sería? ¿Qué sería aquello que la ataba tanto a los humanos? ¿Aquello que le impedía estar con los de su especie? Las pocas veces que había visto a Wanda había actuado como... una humana. ¿Sería eso lo que la diferenciaba de las almas, de sus hermanas? A pesar del temor que aquellas criaturas me inspiraban, había algo más que crecía en mí... Curiosidad. Cómo habría acabado aquí Wanda y por qué se había quedado eran una de las muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle. Pero no veía la ocasión idónea. Además, aun no me había habituado a su presencia.

También me preguntaba mucho sobre la relación entre ella e Ian. Parecían tan unidos para ser de dos razas completamente distintas... Eso me recordaba mucho a una frase que solía decir mi madre: el amor no entiende de fronteras. Aunque, en este caso, no hablaríamos de fronteras, sino de planetas.

Ese día, Doc me dijo que podía moverme un poco por el hospital (él desconocía mis pequeños paseos furtivos, así que fingí estar encantada) y terminamos hablando de las almas y su tecnología médica avanzada.

―Lo que para nosotros antes era una operación a corazón abierto, ahora no es más que cirugía de dos horas como mucho―comentó Doc emocionado. Cuando hablaba de medicina, sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial. Se notaba que era su vocación.

―Hemos aprendido mucho sobre la medicina gracias a Candy―continuó él. ―Fue un milagro que despertará después de la extracción.

La extracción, la salvación de los humanos atrapados.

Toda mi vida había creído que, una vez que dejara de luchar contra los Buscadores y tuviera que convivir con un alma que me controlara, no habría vuelta atrás. Un punto de no retorno. Pero ahora, gracias a Wanda, recuperar tu libertad era posible.

―Pero solo en casos específicos―advirtió Doc al ver la ilusión de mis ojos―. No siempre el humano despierta. Y si lo hace, pocos recuerdan algo de su vida. Entran en un estado de amnesia del que puedes recuperarte o no. A veces, las personas despiertan pensando que son las almas que les implantaron, sintiendo el mismo miedo que les inspiramos a ellas.

―¿Por qué la mayoría no despiertan?

Doc frunció el ceño y se acarició la barbilla, pensativo.

―No lo sabemos con exactitud. Según nos explicó Melanie, Leacy y Candy, tener un alma en tu interior te hace sentir aplastado en tu propio cuerpo, como si no pudiera haber dos presencias en él. Lo más fácil es dejarte "caer", y es como... ¿morir? Puedes aguantar pegado contra las paredes de tu mente o puedes salir a la superficie. Nos solemos referir a esta hipótesis como "Teoría de la caída"

―Si sales a la superficie...

―Tomarías el control de tu cuerpo.

―¿Conoces a alguien que pudiera controlarse a sí mismo?―pregunté más con curiosidad que esperanza.

―No permanentemente, pero sí en breves momentos de debilidad del alma. Tomas el control, pero antes de querer perderlo, prefieres suicidarte.

Lo dijo apenado, como si hubiera vivido la historia de primera mano.

―Pero todo esto no lo sabríamos de no ser por Candy, Wanda y todas las almas que viven entre nosotros.

―¿Cómo conseguisteis aceptarlas?―hice otra pregunta. Mientras la paciencia de Doc siguiera resistiendo, no dejaría de intentar solucionar las incógnitas que me rondaban.

―Sé que al principio es difícil, pero es como eso que dicen... Cómo era... ¡Ah, ya! No juzgues a un libro por su portada. Una vez que las conoces, es imposible no quererlas.

―No todas son buenas.

―Porque no todas son almas en el más sentido estricto de la palabra―contestó Doc con pesadumbre―. Somos la primera especie que las ha contaminado, y no solo de amor, sino de humanidad en general. Somos violentos por naturaleza, Valerie, y los buscadores son las almas que más cerca viven de un mundo parecido a la violencia. Y hasta que no nos exterminen por completo, no nos dejarán en paz.

La palabra exterminar hizo que me estremeciera aterrorizada. Tenía miedo de encontrarme cara a cara con un buscador y que él supiera actuar de forma más _salvaje_ que yo. En un mundo normal, yo no habría sido partidaria de la violencia.

Pero claro, en un mundo normal.

Esa tarde, Juliet estuvo unos cuantos minutos conmigo antes de volver a marcharse a lavar los platos. Era su turno de tarde, y, según Jeb le decía a mi hermana, es una tarea muy importante que no daba a cualquiera. Aunque sospechaba que todo no era más que una exageración para que se sintiera importante e imprescindible.

Tras al tercera noche, Jeb vino a despertarme.

―Buenas noticias―anunció con una sonrisa―. Doc me ha dicho que podemos soltar un poco la correa contigo. ¿Quieres venir a desayunar con el resto?

En menos de un minuto estaba de pie con el calzado abrochado. Jeb rió entre dientes ante mis ansias de salir de aquel agujero infernal.

―¡Ese es el espíritu que me gusta ver en mis cuevas, chica! Pero no creas que voy a ponerte ha trabajar el primer día. Aun estás débil.

A pesar de que me sentía mal vivir a costa de otros, no puse pegas. La verdad es que no tenía mucha fuerza y aun caminaba algo insegura.

Jeb tuvo que agarrar mi mano para guiarme a través de las oscuras galerías. Pronto llegamos al jardín central (me apreció un nombre adecuado para la sala de los espejos), donde más de veinte personas charlaban y salían de la misma galería en dirección a la cocina. Vi a dos niños persiguiéndose el uno al otro. La niña más pequeña (no alcanzaría los seis años) perseguía a un chico poco más mayor que mi hermana, que ponía caras y se burlaba de la niñita. Ambos eran tan parecidos que supuse que serían hermanos.

Aquellos que pasaron a nuestro lado nos saludaron, a Jeb con familiaridad y a mí con curiosidad. Respondí a los saludos lo mejor que pude. Estaba demasiado ocupada contando el número de personas que salían y entraban en las galerías.

―¿Cuántos sois aquí?

Jeb se acarició la barba, como si no recordara con exactitud el número.

―Creo que contigo y con Juliet alcanzamos los cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta. La verdad, no llevamos un censo anual ni nada parecido.

Junto a nosotros, Kyle y una mujer bajita y morena iban riendo y hablando con confidencialidad mientras se dirigían a la cocina. Por un segundo, los ojos de la mujer se encontraron con los míos, y pude apreciar el aro plateado que los iluminaba. Ella, rápidamente aparto la mirada y siguió charlando con el hermano de Ian,

―Esa es Sol, otra de las almas que conviven aquí―comentó Jeb al ver mi mirada fija en la espalda de la mujer―. Si quieres que sea sincero, estoy seguro de que ella te teme más a ti que tú a ella.

Entramos en la cocina, totalmente abarrotada. Una mujer de trenza canosa junto a Wanda y otra chica de pelo muy rubio atendían y servían raciones generosas. Los mostradores estaban totalmente ocupados, y varias personas habían optado por comer de pie. Jab me condujo hasta las encimeras para servirnos algo. El anciano bromeó un rato con Wanda sobre el estado de las manzanas mientras yo miraba a mi alrededor. En la esquina más alejada alguien levanto la mano.

―¡Aquí, Valerie!―gritó Juliet.

Me abrí paso entre la gente con la cabeza gacha, tanto para vigilar mi desayuno como para evitar llamar mucho la atención. Al llegar a la altura de Juliet, vi que no estaba sola. Jamie y Jared la acompañaban. Entre Jamie y Valerie consiguieron abrir un hueco entre ellos, y me deslicé con rapidez. Me sentía un poco agobiada caminando entre tanta gente.

―¡Vaya! Veo que ya estás mejor―comentó Jared con una pequeña sonrisa. Se le formaron un apr de arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos.

―Sí, eso creo―murmuré mientras fijaba los ojos en mi bandeja. Me habían servido dos bollos de pan, un cuenco de avena y una barrita energética, que Wanda había deslizado en mi bandeja con disimulo.

―Tienes que ponerte fuerte―había susurrado en tono cómplice.

Decidí empezar por la barrita, lo más nutritivo y bueno. Al moverme, mi brazo chocó contra el de Jamie, provocando que olvidara la barrita momentáneamente y reparara no solo en lo pegada que Juleit estaba a mí, sino en que yo hacía lo mismo con Jamie. El chico no hizo ningún comentario: quizá para él no fuera un detalle de suma importancia, así que... ¿por qué a mí sí que me importaba la distancia que me separaba de Jamie? Sacudí la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos ilógicos y centrarme en los nutrientes que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos.

Tengo que decir que fue el desayuno más divertido que recordaba: había mucha gente; todos hablaban con un tono desinformal y afable que recordaba a las familias numerosas que se reúnen para las comidas. Jamie estuvo bromeando y jugueteando todo el desayuno con Juliet, algo que me provocaba una especial sensación, como de orgullo y felicidad. Orgullo por la rápida integración de Juliet (tenía a todos los habitantes de la colonia comiendo en la palma de su mano), y felicidad por la familiaridad con la que Jamie trataba a mi hermana. Quizás al ser ambos hermanos pequeños, se entendían mutuamente. O quizás es que Jamie en el fondo sabía comportarse como un crío cuando debía. Fuera lo que fuera, había sido todo un detalle que Jamie la acogiera en su habitación temporalmente.

Jared me habló de varios aspectos de la redada. Partirían al mediodía con un todoterreno y un camión. Le pregunté si no eran vehículos que llamaban la atención, y Jared explicó que siempre fingían lo mismo: una mudanza familiar. Así, las almas no se cuestionaban que un todoterreno siguiera a un camión por todo el estado y viceversa. El plan inicial era viajar al estado del norte de Arizona y volver en menos de dos semanas, pero me confesó que siempre solía alargarse, ya que por el camino solían visitar algunas de las otras seis colonias que habían para realizar intercambios o visitar a viejos amigos.

El desayuno finalizó con un anunció de Jeb bastante curioso:

―Vamos, señores, que las zanahorias no se desentierran solitas con ayuda de las regaderas.

Un par de carcajadas fueron seguidas a una multitud de gruñidos, pero nadie cuestionaba la autoridad de Jeb en aquel lugar.

―¡Vamos, Juliet!―gritó un chico, el que antes había visto perseguir a su hermana.

Juliet se giró hacia mí.

―Tengo que ir a clase―dijo algo sonrojada ante la presencia de chiquillo―. ¿Estarás bien sola?

Su comentario me desconcertó, haciéndome reír.

―¿En qué momento hemos cambiado los papeles?

Juliet sonrió, aun con las mejillas rojas y miró al chico, que esperaba impaciente. Volvió la vista a mí con preocupación.

―No te preocupes, Juliet―intervino Jamie―. Yo la cuidaré mientras estés ausente.

―Gracias, Jamie.

Se marchó corriendo, siguiendo al chico que había ido a buscarla.

―Quizás te interese saber quién es―dijo con un tono bromista Jamie en cuanto desaparecieron―. Se trata de Isaiah, un chico decente, aunque algo rebelde. Pero es normal, teniendo en cuenta que nunca ha salido de las cuevas.

―¿Por qué iba a interesarme por él?―pregunté a la vez que cogía mi bandeja y me levantaba para dejarla junto al resto. Jamie imitó mis acciones y me siguió de cerca con su bandeja haciendo equilibrios sobre las yemas de los dedos.

―He visto cómo le mirabas: los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido... ¡Es imposible no saber de qué se trata!

―Yo no le he mirado así.

―Era la típica mirada asesina de las hermanas mayores sobreprotectoras. La conozco muy bien. Melanie no deja de fulminar a todo el mundo que se acerque a mí con ella.

Le miré alzando las cejas, y, como demostración, decidió hacer el mismo gesto que las «hermanas mayores obsesivas» utilizábamos. Pareció de todo menos amenazante, así que me reí sin poder evitarlo. Él lució satisfecho por haberme sacado una risa.

―¿Qué tienes pensado para hoy?―preguntó en cuanto cruzamos la salida de la cocina y llegamos a la sala de los espejos.

―Jeb me ha prohibido terminantemente cualquier tarea―dije con el ceño fruncido.

―Dentro de un mes no hablarás de ese modo. La única forma de tomarte un día libre aquí es la fiebre o participar en una redada.

Recordé que él, esta vez, se quedaría en las cuevas, y me pregunté con cuanta frecuencia saldría Jamie de allí.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es algo que a nadie se le ha ocurrido preguntaros.

Jamie se detuvo en mitad de la galería, provocando que un par de personas tropezaran con nosotros. Me detuve junto a él y, tras asentir, esperé a que la formulara.

―¿Cómo es que llegasteis hasta aquí? Quiero decir... ¿qué os movió a llegar a Arizona?

Jamie buscó mi mirada con sus ojos verdosos. Obtuvo mi atención con bastante éxito. Demasiado, diría yo para mi disgusto.

¿Debería hablarles acerca de las señales de radio? Sonaría estúpido, pero si las ovejas que me habían guiado a Nuevo México y, más tarde, a Tucson tenían razón... ellos estarían al corriente... ¿O no? Decidí lanzarme.

―Las frases en la radio... O los cuentos. Como quieras llamarlo. Esos que van sobre ovejitas y lobos. Al principio no los creía, pero Juliet insistió y...

Enmudecí ante la mirada de Jamie. Sus ojos brillaban orgullos y alegres, pero sobre todo llenos de esperanza.

En un mundo como este, la esperanza (por mucho que dijera el refrán) era una rareza, así que cuando encontrabas a alguien que aun la conservaba, tan solo podías quedarte embobada mirando al poseedor de dicho sentimiento.

Bueno, vale, lo admito: sus atrayentes ojos también tuvieron algo que ver.

De súbito, su mano se encontró con la mía y me arrastró hasta la entrada de un pasillo.

―Ven. Tengo que enseñarte algo muy importante.

* * *

_Hace un par de horas que he salido de las puertas del cine con el corazón encogido. Distintas emociones me atravesaban: decepción, ilusión, admiración, tristeza... Recomiendo que, más allá de lo que os digan, id a ver The Host y formar vuestra opinión. Yo aun sigo confusa y no sé qué decir al respecto. ¿Me ha gustado? ¿No me ha gustado? Lo único que me ha encantado del cine al que he ido es que ninguna adolescente hormonal ha gritado cuando Jared o Ian han aparecido por primera vez. Tan solo se han escuchado sollozos en el final de la película (creo que todos sabéis a qué escena me refiero) y mi teléfono móvil en el momento más emotivo de toda la película, el cual olvidé poner en silencio. Luego le he echado la bronca a mi madre por llamarme, pero en realidad ha sido divertido no poder colgar porque no lo encontraba en ninguna parte del bolso. He pasado una vergüenza..._

_Un beso, de parte de una escritora y fan algo confusa,_

A. S. H.


	10. Procedencia

Capítulo 9

Procedencia

La cueva a la que Jamie me llevó estaba totalmente alejada del resto. Anduvimos durante un par de minutos por un pasillo estrecho y oscuro cuyo suelo parecía inclinarse más y más hacia arriba. Allí el olor era húmedo y cargado, parecido al de los baños. Cuando llegamos a una abertura, era incapaz de ver mi propia mano, así que opté por quedarme quieta. Jamie se alejó de mí, y yo tan solo pude escuchar sus pasos resonar en la caverna. Algo debió caerse, y Jamie maldijo un par de veces antes de encontrar lo que quería. Una luz emergió y pude contemplar el lugar donde estaba.

No era una sala muy grande, pero estaba repleta de hojas, libros y aparatos, todo desordenado en la única mesa que había, pegada al fondo y a una esquina. El techo era abovedado, y, a diferencia del resto de salas construidas en las cuevas, no tenía una abertura en la parte superior.

La luz, que provenía de una lámpara eléctrica que Jamie sostenía, era muy tenue. Reflejaba nuestras sombras en las paredes rugosas e irregulares.

―¿Dónde estamos?―pregunté maravillada. Me acerqué al desorden de la encimera y cogí de ella un cilindro metálico con un alambre enrollado en él. Le di varias vueltas, inspeccionándolo.

―Bueno, esta es una de las salas más cercanas a la superficie que hay en las cuevas. La construimos hace un par de años.

Jamie se aproximó a mí y quedó frente a la encimera. Dejé el cilindro en su sitio e identifiqué entre el desastre un relé, un montón de paquetes de pilas, más bobinas... Una radio.

La radio podía tener perfectamente treinta años. Tenía miles de botones y redecillas, a parte de un mecanismo para hablar a través de ella.

―Y me traes aquí para...

Jamie sonrió con un deje de misterio y encendió la radio a la vez que hablaba.

―Has dicho que escuchaste en la radio frases. Esas tácticas fueron utilizadas en guerras anteriores pero con un fin distinto. Se colaban en las emisoras del enemigo como si fuera un error y daban señas falsas de próximos ataques para despistar. Leí sobre ellos hace tiempo en un libro que Wanda me compró.―Por un momento dejó la radio y sacó de entre los papeles el supuesto libro. Me lo tendió y yo lo cogí, disfrutando del tacto de la tapa verde y oscura.―Es muy raro―continuó―que las almas conserven este tipo de libros. El caso es que, nada más terminarlo, estuve durante semanas dándole vueltas a aquel truco de colarse en la radio del enemigo.

»Nosotros (los humanos) ya no tenemos radio alguna. Y empecé a pensar: ¿y si utilizábamos el truco de nuestros antepasados? No para dar señas falsas, claro, sino para concentrar al mayor número de humanos posible.―Giró un par de ruedas, a lo que la radio respondió con el chillido de la estática. Jamie empezó a buscar emisoras, y en cuanto encontró una, estiró la antena, aseguró un par de cables y me miró.―Esta radio pertenece a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mi tío se la compró a un alemán por internet cuando era muy joven.

Vi como Jamie sostenía una especie de _walkie talkie_ que iba unido a la radio por un cable en espiral. Ambos enmudecimos y, cuando Jamie pulsó el botón lateral con los dedos y la voz del locutor se silenció, dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos:

―Tengo dos ovejas en Las Vegas. Las mantengo lejos del lobo. Allí estarán a salvo.

Jamie mantiene el botón pulsado un par de segundos antes de soltarlo. La voz del locutor continua hablando, ajeno a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

No apartó los ojos de mí cuando susurré:

―¡Tú! Eres... tú.

Él sonrió con timidez.

―No siempre. Jeb y yo nos turnamos para dejar caer alguna frase que otra en programas estúpidos. En cuanto hablé de mi idea, nadie me tomó en serio excepto mi tío y mi tía. Jeb fue el que se encargó de reunir todo lo necesario junto con la ayuda de Wanda. Al principio, cuando empezamos a emitir las primeras señales, varias personas intentaron detenernos. Creían que aquello atraería a los buscadores; pero al cabo de un par de meses, cuando vieron que nada sucedía, empezaron a relajarse. Mi tío y Jared extendieron la idea por las colonias, y todas accedieron a que sus posiciones fueran reveladas.

La curiosidad me dominó en esos instantes.

―Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Significa algo el número de ovejas o dices uno al azar?

Jamie sacudió la cabeza.

―No. Seguimos un patrón. La ciudad que nombramos es la más cercana a la colonia. El número de ovejas corresponde a la clasificación que hicimos de las seis colonias que conocemos según el número de personas que hay en ella. La primera somos nosotros, la segunda la de Las Vegas, la tercera está cerca de Midland, la cuarta en...

―Espera, espera―interrumpí alzando las manos―. ¿Las Vegas no es un lugar demasiado llamativo para que viva una colonia?

―Obviamente, no viven en Las Vegas―apuntó Jamie―. Aun así, Las Vegas ya no es lo que era. Han destruido todos los casinos y hoteles. Ahora tan solo es una ciudad más, sin nada especial. Supongo que la ludopatía es un tema que preocupaba a las almas.

―Pero, entonces, ¿dónde está la segunda colonia?

―Son unas de las pocas colonias que disfrutan del aire libre. Se alojan en un antiguo colegio que fue abandonado. Está en el bosque, así que disponen de la suficiente protección como para huir en caso de emergencia.

Asentí, entendiendo las explicaciones de Jamie. El chico aun no apartaba sus ojos de mí, algo que, en cierta forma, disfrutaba. Sacudí la cabeza y me centré en la situación.

Existía una posibilidad. Era remota, pero la había.

Jamie colocó sus manos en mis hombros y les dio un suave apretón.

―Valerie, todos nos han estado tomando el pelo durante dos años por la ridícula idea que se le ocurrió a un crío―dijo señalándose a sí mismo.―Empezaron a ignorar lo que hacíamos aquí arriba, convencidos de que no daría resultado. Pero ahora, tú y Juliet sois la prueba de que puede ser un buen método para reunirnos.

Temía preguntarlo, pero aparqué el miedo a un lado.

―Reunirnos ¿para qué?

―Para enfrentarnos a ellos. ¿O es que no quieres recuperar lo que es nuestro?

Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

―Pensé que te gustaban las almas―dije que cierto recelo.

―Quiero a Wanda, quiero a Sol. Me encantan las historias que nos cuentan porque nos enseñan que hay algo más ahí fuera de lo que nosotros pensábamos. Quizá el hecho de que hayamos sido invadidos por extraterrestres tenga su punto bueno. Pero va siendo hora de que les demostremos lo que nos están haciendo al poseernos de esa forma. Llevamos miles de años en este planeta, y tenemos derecho a reclamarlo como nuestro, ¿no crees?

Las palabras que Jamie había utilizado eran las exactas. Tenía razón. Llevaba toda la vida huyendo, sobreviviendo, sin pararme a pensar siquiera un momento que quizá la respuesta estaba en dar la cara y enfrentarme a ellos. Demostrarles, como había dicho Jamie, que somos algo más que una especie a la que pueden controlar.

Pero, por muy de acuerdo que estuviera con Jamie, el miedo a perderme a mí misma continuaba resguardado allí; y creo que, por mucha libertad que consiguiéramos en nuestro planeta, siempre quedarían los restos de lo que había sido mi vida durante tanto tiempo.

Algo me distrajo. Jamie estaba deslizando sus manos por mis brazos. Sentí miles de rayos recorrer mi columna como si fueran electricidad, burlándose de mí y haciéndome sentir débil. Sus manos se detuvieron en las muñecas y me las agarró, rodeándolas con un gesto delicado. Me pareció un tacto tan familiar que, al instante, recordé los días que había pasado en coma. En algún momento, Jamie me había agarrado de la mano y había dicho entre susurros palabras que no lograba recordar.

―¿Sabes por qué empezamos a llamarnos rebeldes? Significa algo más a parte de querer enfrentarnos a las almas. Tal y como Wanda nos explicó, somos la primera raza que han dominado que tiene _sentimientos_. Y entre ellos, hay dos que más les han sorprendido y afectado: el amor y la rebeldía.

Rebeldía, me dije a mí misma asombrada. ¿Acaso Wanda no realizaba un acto rebelde en contra de sus hermanas al decidir quedarse entre humanos y apoyar su causa? Les estábamos contaminando, reparé asombrada. No era suficiente que tuvieran que luchar contra humanos supervivientes, sino que, además, tenían que enfrentarse a diario a nuestras emociones, nuestra moral y nuestra ética para evitar contaminarse de lo que más temían: la humanidad.

Los humanos, por primera vez en la historia, suponíamos un verdadero reto para las almas. Éramos capaces de atacar tanto vivos como poseídos.

En ese instante, escuchamos los pasos resonar en la galería y vimos aparecer a Jeb.

―Aquí estás, Jamie. Te estaba buscando. Necesito que ayudes a Jared y a Andy en los campos, ya que esta tarde se marchan a... ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿He interrumpido algo?

Miró las manos de Jamie aferradas a las mías con suspicacia, y yo las aparté de inmediato.

―Nada―contesté a al vez que Jamie decía:

―Sí, pero teníamos que hablar contigo de todas formas.

Jeb entró y contempló la radio encendida. Sonrió con confidencialidad.

―Valerie, deberías sentirte alagada. Jamie te ha enseñado su proyecto secreto.

―Se lo he enseñado porque Valerie y Juliet han llegado hasta aquí gracias a mí _proyecto_.

Jeb giró bruscamente la cabeza, contemplándome fijamente.

―¿Es eso cierto?―preguntó. Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Jeb mostraba una expresión seria.

Asentí sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Jeb y Jamie se miraron hasta que el chico asintió.

―De acuerdo―anunció Jeb dando una palmada―. Esta tarde, antes de la cena, tendremos que comunicárselo al resto―dicho esto, sonrió.―Jamie, tendrás tu oportunidad de darles una patada a todos esos ignorantes.

Jamie sonrió.

―Ya iba siendo hora.

Jeb desapareció por los túneles diciéndole a Jamie que Jared y Andy le esperaban en la sala de los espejos. Jamie recogió todo y apagó al luz antes de marcharnos. La mitad del camino lo hicimos en silencio, yo perdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué opinaría la gente al respecto? Como apenas conocía a nadie en el lugar, no podía hacer una suposición siquiera.

Jaime suspiró y su mano en mi hombro se tensó.

―¿Por qué Juliet no me dijo la verdad?

Giré la cabeza como si pudiera verle en la oscuridad. Pude vislumbrar su negra silueta, recortada sobre la pared rugosa apenas visible.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí, como cada vez que alguien mencionaba a mi hermana.

―Es muy inteligente.

―Lo sé. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Deberíais confiar mucho más en nosotros, Valerie.

Nos detuvimos en la nada. Yo agaché la cabeza, a pesar de ser consciente de que mi rubor no sería visible, algo que agradecí.

―No estoy acostumbrada al trato con gente. Quiero decir... No sé cómo comportarme. Además―le recordé―, tan solo llevamos aquí una semana.

―Creí que habías dicho que durante un tiempo estuvisteis con alguien más.

Apreté los dientes.

―Sí, pero con él era... diferente. Estábamos muy ocupados en sobrevivir como para detenernos a pensar si éramos corteses o educados. No nos hacía falta caernos bien. Simplemente, queríamos a alguien al lado.

―¿Y ahora tú quieres caernos bien?―preguntó.

Esbocé una débil sonrisa.

―Sí. Bueno, más que eso, ahora no me siento tan agobiada.

Temía que me preguntara por qué había decidido contarle a él (y precisamente a él) el motivo de que estuviéramos aquí, en Picacho Peak. No sabría responderle con sinceridad porque ni yo misma entendía mi desliz. Tan solo era capaz de afirmar que, en presencia de Jamie, me volvía algo impulsiva.

Me gustaba controlar las emociones, lo que sentía... Y ahora, recién llegada a las cuevas, experimentar este tipo de descontrol me desorientaba. Quizá simplemente necesitaba tiempo para adaptarme a esta árida tierra. El resto seguiría su curso y volvería a la normalidad, dentro de lo que cabe.

Para cuando llegamos a la sala de los espejos, el sol estaba en lo alto, reflejando su brillo en los numerosos paneles situados en el techo. Las cuevas estaban totalmente iluminadas, y había gente que se detenía un rato para absorber los cálidos rayos de sol. ¿Con cuánta frecuencia saldrían aquellos que no participaban en las redadas? ¿Ese sería mi destino? ¿Debía dar mi libertad a cambio de mi supervivencia? ¿Siquiera era eso justo? Jamie tenía razón: estábamos en nuestro derecho de declarar el planeta como nuestro. Llevábamos miles de años en esta tierra. Era _nuestra_. Teníamos libros de historia como prueba.

En medio de la sala, una enorme escalera se alzaba hacia los espejos. Jared le hizo un gesto a Jamie para que se acercara en cuanto nos vio entrar.

―Bueno, creo que debo cumplir con mi deber.

Asentí, consciente de que, aunque yo no tuviera ninguna tarea, el resto debía realizar las suyas. No quería retener a Jamie más de lo debido.

―Claro.

Me miró.

―¿Nos vemos antes de la cena?

―Antes de al cena.

Sonó a promesa, algo bastante delicado y en cierta forma... agradable.

Jamie se giró y le vi alejarse, sorteando a las personas que trabajaban o disfrutaban del sol. Alguien mucho más alto se colocó a mi lado. Era Melanie.

―¿Dónde estabais?―me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras saludaba con la mano a Jared. Éste se distrajo brevemente y la escalera por la que Jamie estaba subiendo se tambaleó. Jamie gritó un: «¡eh!» y Jared estabilizó la escalera riéndose entre dientes.

―Jamie me ha llevado a... Bueno, me ha enseñado la radio con la que emite señales. Una idea muy ingeniosa―añadí.

Melanie asintió.

―Sí. Por fortuna y desgracia a heredado la locura de mi familia. Pero bueno: esa locura nos ha salvado. Míranos a Jamie y a mí. A la tía Maggie y a mi prima Sharon. A Jeb...

Sonreí. Aunque conociera a Jamie de hacía tan solo una semana, precisamente no lo llamaría locura, sino ingeniosidad, como había dicho.

―Supongo que todos estamos un poco locos con todo lo que nos ha sucedido―bromeó Melanie. En ese instante vi que cargaba dos sacos de harina.

―¿Quieres que lleve uno?―ofrecí.

Melanie negó.

―Ah, no, Jeb y Doc nos han advertido a todos de tus ganas de ayudar. Tienes que recuperarte bien. Un coma no es un resfriado, Valerie.

Suspiré.

―Lo sé, pero ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?―pregunté por enésima vez.

Melanie frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Se acercó a mí y me susurró:

―Bueno, si quieres puedes echarnos una mano a Wanda y a mí con el pan. No es lo más entretenido de las cuevas pero tampoco requiere mucho esfuerzo. Eso sí: no se lo digas a Jeb.

Asentí encantada y seguí a Melanie a la cocina.

* * *

_Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo más. A pesar de que he investigado sobre las radios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, dudo que fuera así de sencillo colarse en la emisión de un programa de radio. Tan solo pido que disculpéis la poca descripción del asunto y la poca realidad que hay en él. Aunque sí que es cierto que enviaban órdenes falsas, desconozco el sistema que usaban para ello._

_Un beso,_

_A. S. H._


End file.
